Shadowbound: The Cursed Soldier
by Selenus
Summary: "You are nothing but a defect. You have no heart. You cannot feel pain. Do you honestly think you can protect anyone? How do you expect to save her... when you cannot even save yourself? I know not why the flame of humanity still burns within you, but with love, I shall correct you and make you as you were meant to be."
1. Prologue: Baptism By Blood

**Shadowbound**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zelda. I own the original characters, some of the concepts, and the bag of Goldfish crackers by my keyboard. That's about it. Savvy?

Prologue - Baptism By Blood

 _Voices ebbed around the man. He gazed up into the bright moonlight above, unable to focus or think. Thundering footsteps rang in his ears, and on instinct, he began to tug at the straps that bound him to the bloodstained slab of rock. The smell of death and decay made him want to wretch. Beyond the hazy shadows of men and monsters that danced in his vision, a dark, feminine figure approached._

 _The voices grew louder. In the corner of his eye, beyond the ring of candles that surrounded him, he saw the torn, ragged remains of Hyrulean tabards—the very same kind he wore. He looked up into the blurry, clouded silhouette of a horned figure. His heart pounded in his chest. The chanting grew louder. Roars and inhuman screeches soon followed. Red eyes peered out at him from the darkness._

 _Sounds of pages turning and energy humming pierced his senses. The silhouette held up a staff. A book, covered in purple arcane runes, floated in the air. A vortex of darkness formed in the being's hand. It compressed and collapsed on itself, while a wriggling, writhing mass of ink-like liquid took shape. The man closed his eyes and thrashed, drowning out the hallucinations that assaulted him._

 _Faces of his squadmates, his fellow captives, flashed in his mind. Their screams, followed by inhuman roars into the night, followed. Like ghastly phantoms, their Hylian forms melted away, replaced by unspeakable horrors from the shadows. Red eyes peered at him from all directions, while sharp, dagger-like teeth salivated in anticipation. The man squinted his eyes, his frayed mind fighting the intoxicants that flowed through his body._

 _He opened his eyes, and the silhouette's hand glowed purple. With widened eyes, he watched the silhouette shove the mass of darkness into his chest. The man choked, unable to breathe. When the silhouette removed its hand from his body, the man screamed in pain. He squirmed on the slab, squeezing his eyes shut and howling in agony. Within him, the darkness surged through him, snaking and branching throughout his body. Skin, hair, clothing, and armor became corrupted by the force that threatened to consume him._

 _With inhuman strength, the man-turned-shadow pulled and snapped away the cords. Fingers shifted into dagger-like claws. Fangs gleamed in his mouth, and the shadow salivated with a newfound thirst. Awed voices of satisfaction turned to shrill screams of horror as the shadow opened his eyes. Glowing crimson irises and dark sclerae, set against a pitch black face, peered back at them with unbridled rage. The shadow roared and leapt at the robed men and women around him._

 _Blood flew through the air. The shadow sank his fangs into warm flesh, and drank the life out of his victim. A woman's commanding voice rang from the silhouette. Dark wisps of energy whirled around the figure, taking the form of fanged, bloodthirsty monsters. An inhuman shriek escaped the shadow's bloody lips. He dropped his hapless victim to the ground. The shadow stared at the four-legged creatures in front of him, bearing his fangs at his brethren. The monsters leapt at the shadow._

 _As if by instinct, the shadow dissolved into an inky-black puddle of darkness. The monsters crashed into the wall, their bodies exploding into splatters of black on the stone walls. On the floor, the shadow gained mass, and resumed human shape. Ink ran along the ground, and the monsters reformed afterward. Deep within the shadow, the man screamed. The shadow stumbled backwards and clutched his head. Crimson eyes turned to gold. Candles fell to the ground, and fire engulfed the chamber._

 _Rocks tumbled at the shadow's feet. He stepped closer and closer behind the slab, human will and demonic instinct at war. Teetering on the edge of the cliff behind the bloodied slab, the shadow lost his balance. With a shrill cry, the shadow plummeted into the wasteland beyond..._


	2. Chapter I: Lingering Will

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** So, here we are, the first actual chapter. Let the blood bath begin. Feel free to leave any comments, critiques, thoughts, feelings, ect., in a review. That would be greatly appreciated, thanks! **  
**

Chapter I - Lingering Will

Shrieks echoed across the dark cavern walls. Guays and leevers scattered into the night. As the sun faded behind the distant mountains, a piercing gale, cold and barren, blew across the desert. Pebbles of sand flew in the growing night.

From out of the cave, an inky, black mass pooled along the ground. More birds scattered into the wind, disturbed by the vile, unnatural aura in their presence. The mass flew across the ground, leaving wisps of dark mist in its wake. As tendrils of its being coalesced once more, the mass grew larger.

A figure, darker than night, arose from the mass. The shadow opened his eyes, gold and gleaming, and gazed into the desert. The wind played with the strands of his black hair. He held his hands into the moonlight, gazing down clawed fingertips with an expressionless mask.

The shadow watched specks of sand dance across his hand. He could neither feel the wind, nor the cold, nor the sand. Perpetual numbness permeated his body. The shadow cocked his head to the side, studying his form.

Days had passed since he had awoken in this desolate wasteland. He did not know where he was, what he was... who he was. The phantoms from his nightmare plagued him, taunting him with feelings and sensations he did not understand. Yet, as always, as soon as he awoke, they faded away behind the haze that blanketed his memory.

His memory, or lack thereof, tormented him. Behind his stoic face, the shadow whirled in a tumult of thought and emotion. Even the names of these things escaped him. The shadow closed his eyes and shook his head, tearing himself away from his inner turmoil.

When he opened his eyes again, the shadow scanned the horizon. Orange lights flickered in the distance. He took a tentative step forward, his mind full of curiosity. A strange vehicle, pulled by hoofed creatures he had never seen before, trotted through the desert. The shadow squinted his eyes, and gazed at a pair of men- one on a separate creature, and another holding a set of reins.

The shadow sank into a puddle of darkness and sped across the dunes, curious about the unknown, wondrous new things before him.

* * *

Hooves pounded against the desert sand. An aged man sat at the front of a wagon, holding leather reins in his hand. Beside the covered wagon, his partner, wearing a white cloak, trotted beside him on a roan stallion. Oil lanterns burned bright, driving away the growing darkness.

"Blasted 'esert," The man said as he drank from a canteen, "How the bloody Gerudo 'an survive this 'ell hole is beyond me."

Feeling fatigue begin to overtake him, the man tugged the reins. The horses came to a stop. His partner turned his horse around and looked at him in confusion.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked.

The man stepped out of the wagon seat, and took another drink of his canteen. Storms of sand and dust whirled around them. He looked at his companion as he dismounted.

"No sense 'n driving ourselves ragged, Hugo. The horses are gettin' tired, an' no amount o' coffee's goin' t' get us 'ere any fast'r. C'mon, 'elp me set up camp."

Hugo nodded. Fighting against the blustering desert storm, the pair pitched a makeshift tent for the night. Shielded by the wind, the two gathered what rocks they could, and started up a makeshift fire. Shivering from the cold, they warmed their hands up against the fire.

For the longest time, the two sat in silence, staring into the flames. Hugo looked at his partner, and watched him skewer a slab of meat onto a stick. He held it over the fire, the juices dripping into the pit. A smile formed on the driver's lips as he turned the skewered meat, cooking every inch of the meal before him. Hugo felt his mouth water, while his stomach grumbled.

"Das it, nice 'an easy..."

He pulled the cooked meat away from the fire. With his bare hands, he tore into the meat, savoring the tender flavor in his mouth. Hearing his partner's stomach rumble, he tore off some of the meat and offered it to him. Hugo nodded his head in thanks, and took a bite off a morsel.

"Say, Barton... we've been together on this pilgrimage for months now. You don't... have to answer this if you don't want to, but if you don't mind... what made you want to do this?"

Barton took another bite, and wiped the grease off his face.

"Same reason any o' us are on it, friend: ta pray fer deliverance."

"From the shadow beasts?"

Barton nodded.

"Ah remember it plain as day. I was a' simple farmer, tilling the soil an' breakin' mah back t'make a rupee. Then... one 'ay, outta nowhere, Ah heard m'wife 'an child, cryin' fer help from ta house..." Tears welled up in Barton's eyes. "Ah ran inside... and I saw 'em. You nev'r ferget somethin' like 'at. Those beady 'ittle red ayes, 'em sharp, razor fangs, claws... black as t'night sky. Tore 'em apart like animals, they did. Ah couldn't do anythin' for mah fam'ly.

"When Ah laid m'fam'ly to rest, Ah rememb'rd ta Legend 'o ta Hero, an' how he always comes when t'people need 'im most. Das why Ah'm on tis pilgrimage, friend—an' Ah hope when t'Hero do show up, he gives 'em demons 'ell..."

Hugo nodded.

"Mariko... they took her from me, too... She was the most beautiful thing, and those shadow demons killed her. When I laid her to rest, I didn't care about anything. Then I heard about the pilgrimage, and that if you offer your prayers to each of the temples across this great land of Hyrule, you will be offered salvation. And yet here I am, near the end of the pilgrimage... and I can't help but wonder, Barton. Do you think it's true? That the Hero even exists?"

Barton took a sip from his canteen. He sloshed the water in his mouth for a moment, washing away the after taste from his meal.

"Aye, Ah believe in ta old legends. They say ta Hero's Spirit is eternal. In times 'o great peril, ta Goddesses renew 'is life, an' tat when ta proper time comes, he'll drive out ta evil from ta land, and restore ta balance. Ah have ta believe, friend... believe in m'self, an' in m'faith in ta Goddesses. Ah've made it too far an' lost too much t'give up now. Ah have ta finish what Ah started, fer m'wife and m'child..."

Hugo sat in silence, pondering his words. Barton grabbed a light sleeping bag from his pack. As the wind died down for the night, the Hugo glanced at his companion.

"...Thanks for telling me your story. I'm sorry for prying, friend."

Barton smiled.

"Dun worry 'bout it. These're dark times fer us all. Ah'm glad we had 'tis conversat'n. 'Et some sleep, friend. We move at sunrise."

Hugo shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Barton. Besides, someone needs to keep a lookout for trouble. I will keep watch."

Barton yawned, and fell asleep. The fire died down and Hugo drew a bottle of oil from his pack. He lit one of the nearby lanterns and stood guard the rest of the night.

* * *

Over a desert dune, the shadow watched from his liquefied state. In the darkness, he found the two beings—one fast asleep, and the other seated at the edge of a makeshift encampment. Frayed canvas hung from sticks and makeshift poles.

Beside the canvas tent, three hoofed creatures huddled beside one another, ears flicking against the buzzing insects. He focused on the creatures and sped closer to them, undeterred by the faint light offered by a small lantern.

Intense feelings welled within the shadow. He felt drawn to these creatures, like he knew them somehow, but could not recall where. They interested him, and like a moth to a flame, his amorphous form slithered ever closer.

The shadow, mere feet away from the encampment, gathered himself and took human form. Underneath his blank face, child-like curiosity filled the shadow's mind. He stepped closer, not wanting to startle the strange things before him. The shadow squatted in front of the animals, and tilted his head at them.

In that instant, the animal's eyes snapped open. They screamed and neighed, spooked by the shadow's presence. The shadow backed away from them. Confusion filled the shadow, followed by countless other sensations that tormented his mind.

He did not like their reaction. He did not like their reaction at all. He wanted to make them stop screaming, to stop panicking. He did not mean any harm. The shadow wanted nothing more than to sate this insatiable, boundless curiosity that consumed him. He did not intend for this to happen.

At the sight of movement from the camp, the shadow melted and sped away, hiding behind the canvas of the encampment. A groggy, tired voice called out into the night.

"What t'hell is goin' on ov'r 'ere, Hugo?!"

Hugo held his lantern, searching for the source of the disturbance. The horses continued to neigh and buck uncontrollably, their eyes filled with terror. Hugo grabbed onto the handle of the dagger at his belt, and scanned the area. When he saw nothing in the darkness, he walked toward the horses.

"Easy, girl. What's got you so spooked this late at night?"

He brushed his hand against the mane of his horse. The horse neighed louder, as if to warn the Hylian man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the shadows. He pulled his dagger out from its scabbard, and glanced around with frantic eyes of his own.

"Barton... something's here!"

"Eh, Prob'ly a 'eever 'gain. Jes ignore it," Barton replied, "Ah swear, you young'uns spook t'easy..."

Hugo growled in frustration, unable to find the source of the disturbance. He stepped in front of the tent toward the desert, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. As he glance down at the blade of his dagger, he caught a black shape in its reflection. He turned around, and saw a mass of liquid darkness squirming behind the tent.

The shadow sped away. Hugo chased after the shadowy mass. Barton rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Wha' is it, 'ugo? I dun see nothi—"

Barton jumped to his feet, startled by the sight of the mass of darkness speeding away from the encampment. He grabbed his belt, dagger, and a lantern, and followed his partner in the night.

Hugo chased the shadow until he came across a large boulder. He brandished his dagger, eager to fight the monster that invaded their encampment. As he peered into the darkness, he gritted his teeth.

 **"Show yourself, demon!"**

From deep within the shadow of the boulder, gold irises, shimmering with an unnatural light, peered back at him. From out of the mass of darkness arose a human form. The shadow took a few tentative steps from its hiding place. When the shadow came into full view, Hugo let out a gasp.

Short black hair, parted toward the left, swayed in the wind. Pitch black covered every inch of his body, from the fingerless gauntlets on his hands, to the boots on his feet, to the chainmail and tabard on his torso. Long, pointed ears, much like their own, jetted out from the sides of his head. The shadow held clawed hands up in surrender.

Hugo rooted himself into the sand, haunted by the shadow's blank, emotionless gaze. The shadow made no move toward them, holding clawed hands back behind him. Phantoms of his lover, surrounded by shadow beasts, lingered in Hugo's thoughts. The very sight of this being unnerved him.

Barton ran up to the two of them and brandished his dagger. Memories of his wife and child, burning in a home surrounded by crashed shadows, surged toward the forefront of his thoughts. The sight of this monster sent Barton headlong into rage.

"What sick abomination is this, Barton?" Hugo shouted, "It looks just like a soldier!"

"Aye, quit yer squawkin', Hugo, or ye'll get us both killed fer sure!"

The shadow blinked. Something stirred within the shadow. He understood these men. He did not know how he understood their words, or even why, but he did. At the sight of them drawing their weapons, the shadow flexed his claws. Deep within him, the man grasped his head in pain, overwhelmed by thought and emotion.

Hugo and Barton watched the shadow grasp his head. Seeing their opening, Barton leapt at the shadow. The shadow jumped back with inhuman speed. Anger simmered in the shadow.

He did not understand these men. He did not understand why they attacked him. He wished he had never come here. He wished he had not indulged in his curiosity.

As Barton slashed his dagger in the shadow's face, the shadow grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tightly. Barton screamed in pain and dropped his dagger into the sand. Cocking his head to the side, the shadow pulled Barton closer to his face. He hissed at the pilgrim, exposing his fangs.

The shadow released his grip on Barton's wrist. Barton pulled his hand away, clutching his wrist while grimacing in pain.

"That was my partner, you son of a bitch!"

With a cry, Hugo dashed toward the shadow, his eyes filled with murderous intent. The shadow jumped back, dodging swipe after swipe. Hugo felt his anger boil at the sight of the demon evading his every blow. He jumped into the air and sliced the shadow's arm.

The pilgrims expected the demon to scream and howl in pain, to react to their attack in some way. Instead, the shadow stood there, a superficial cut in his blackened arm. The shadow paused to stare at the wound. They watched in horror as the wound began to close before their very eyes.

"Oh Gods no... this is not happening... This can't be happening!"

The two pilgrims looked at one another. Haunted by the screams and cries of loved ones long gone, they stood their ground.

 _If I am to die here... so be it_ , Hugo thought, _I can't bring Mariko back. No one can... not even the Hero of Legend..._

In the depths of his mind, the man screamed in horror. He watched through the shadow's eyes as Hugo charged at him again with dagger bared. The shadow bore his fangs and slashed his claws at the pilgrim. Before Hugo could react, the shadow swiped the dagger out of his hand. Hugo doubled backward, nursing the bloodied wound left behind by the shadow's attack.

The shadow stared at the man's wound, intoxicated by the smell of his blood. His mouth salivated, and a dark, terrible instinct took hold of the shadow. The shadow's nostrils flared. Deep inside him, the man cried out, fighting against the terrible bloodlust awakened by his foolishness.

He wanted their blood. He wanted their life. He wanted to savor the sweet, coppery taste in his mouth. He wanted to feed, as he had never fed before.

Reeling in confusion, the shadow could do nothing to stop himself, and the frenzy that consumed him. The man watched, a prisoner in the shadow, as he stumbled toward Hugo. His eyes mirrored Hugo's own terror as the shadow sank his fangs into the pilgrim's neck.

Bliss washed over the shadow. He wanted to savor this moment, to stay enraptured by this pleasure forever. For the first time, the shadow felt complete. Hugo's eyes fluttered closed, and he went limp in the shadow's grip.

At the sight of the shadow's frenzy, Barton cried out in rage. He realized now that he and his partner had underestimated this creature. No, this was not the four-legged beasts that took his wife and family from him; this was a monster far worse than anything the demons had wrought on the land up to this point.

He grabbed Hugo's dagger from the ground and stabbed at the shadow. The shadow did not react, nor did he flinch in any way. Focused only on his meal, the shadow lapped up what essence remained in his partner. He smashed his lantern against the shadow's face.

Licked by the flames, the shadow let out a shriek of pain. The fire burned him. He turned toward Barton, and gazed at him with hungry, crazed eyes. Unwilling to tolerate the interruption in his meal, the shadow focused his attention on Barton. He leapt onto Barton's body and sank his fangs into his skin. Barton could do nothing as the shadow bled his life away.

What seemed like an eternity passed, and as Barton's body grew colder and lifeless, the shadow snapped back to his senses. He looked down at the Barton's corpse, and spat out what blood remained in his mouth. Behind the shadow's eyes, the man looked at the carnage he wrought.

Terrible, sickening feelings swam in the shadow's body. He hated these feelings. He hated what he did to these men. He hated himself and his own existence.

The man wept, overcome with sadness and guilt at his actions. The shadow looked down at them, unable to express the man's sorrow behind his blank stare. Clenching his clawed hands, he gazed up at the moon. He bore his bloodied fangs and let out a mournful shriek into the night.


	3. Chapter II: Ghost of Memory

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Beware of the sap. The sap is strong with this one. Side effects of the sap include gushing, awing, happy warm fuzzy feelings, shipping wars, and squeeing. Please consult your doctor before use. Also, feel free to let me know what you guys think in a review. Thank you!

Chapter II - Ghost of Memory

 _"No... No..."_

 _The man thrashed against the bloodstained slab. Voices chanted around him, while candles burned in the darkness. A dark, feminine silhouette approached him. Red eyes peered out at him from the shadows._

 _His heart pounded in his chest. Energy hummed in the air. A woman's voice echoed from the horned silhouette. From out of the darkness, a sorceress, wearing a horned bone mask, approached him. The man's eyes fluttered, unable to focus or discern hallucination from reality._

 _"What... What are you... doing... to me...?"_

 _Inhuman roars and screeches rang in his ears. Faces contorted and morphed between man and fanged beast. He pulled and tugged on the restraints. The feminine silhouette raised her hand. Purple energy pulsed from her fingertips. As a black mass gathered in her hand, the sorceress' cold voice joined in with the monotonous chanting around him._

 _"Get away... Don't come any closer!"_

 _The man's eyes widened. He howled in agony. The sorceress shoved the mass of darkness into his heart. As she pulled away, he writhed against the bloodied slab._

 _Like a festering disease, the darkness spread through him, twisting and changing him. Pale skin shifted to charcoal black. Clothing and hair soon followed. Fingers shifted into claws. As the man became further and further corrupted, he screamed at the sorceress._

 _With newfound strength, he snapped his restraints apart, kicking away candles as he did so. He clutched his chest, and suppressed an inhuman growl. Fangs formed inside his mouth. A dark, terrible thirst filled the man-turned-shadow. Consumed by pain and agony, he looked up at the sorceress one last time._

 _"What... have... you... done...?!"_

 _Rage, fueled by pain and bloodlust, overtook the man. He raced toward the robed figures around them. The world around him drowned in a sea of red..._

* * *

The shadow shrieked. Buzzards, spooked by the noise, flew off into the twilight. As the sun set beyond the horizon, the shadow looked up from his resting place. His amorphous form slithered out of a dead tree's shadow. He gathered himself and took on human form.

In front of him, fresh skeletons jetted out of the sand. The shadow stepped toward the remains. Horrible feelings formed within him. He studied his clawed fingers as he ran them across the ivory surface.

Closing his eyes, images of the pilgrims from the previous night flashed in his mind. Their faces, frozen in fear, burned themselves into his memory. He could not forget those faces.

He wanted to bring them back. He wanted to beg these men for their forgiveness. They did not deserve to die the way they did. Behind the shadow's eyes, the man wanted to cry. The shadow's face refused to change, refused to express the man's mounting sorrow.

The shadow glanced around the area. He walked toward a set of large rocks. With little effort, he lifted them toward the bones. He brushed sand over the bones, burying the remains of the pilgrims in a shallow grave.

He could not remember the significance of the stones—he just knew that he wanted to leave a mark, a reminder of the lives claimed here. The shadow placed the marker in front of the bones. In reverence, he stepped beside the buried remains. With one last glance, he nodded his head, and dissolved into darkness.

For what seemed like an eternity, the shadow wandered the desert dunes. As the shadow zipped past an oasis, something caught his awareness. He massed himself and gazed off into the distance. Flickering lights danced in the wind.

A large group of men, clad in tabards and armor, surrounded a caravan. Their armor clanked against the sand, while carrying pointed spears. The shadow felt torn. He cocked his head to the side, unsure of how to assess the situation.

He glanced down at the clothing formed from his body. The tabard and chainmail... he had these things, just as these men did. As he looked back at the caravan, a woman caught his eye—a woman he had never seen before.

Long, golden strands of hair ran down the figure's back. Pointed ears, like his own, graced the sides of their head. A glimmering tiara, inset with a blue gem, glistened in the moonlight. A light dress hung from their body, flapping in the wind as they rode on the back of a hoofed animal.

Faint smolders of recognition burned within the shadow's hazy memory. The woman captivated him. The way the moonlight shimmered off her hair... she had beauty unparalleled. Pulled by intense feelings, images flashed before the shadow's eyes...

* * *

 _The man locked eyes with another. In front of him stood another figure, wearing a white training tunic like himself. He brandished a wooden sword and shield, eager to begin fighting. The man looked at his opponent, and tightened his grip around the wooden sword in his left hand._

 _His opponent charged at him, tunic flailing around him. The man held up his shield, and blocked the blow. Wood clashed against wood. Gritting his teeth, the man locked eyes with his opponent._

 _Pushing him away, the man swiped at his fellow trainee. As the two traded blow after blow with one another, a crowd of people gathered around them. The man focused, drowning out the buzz of cheers and bets. Sweat poured down his foe's face._

 _The opponent charged at him one last time. Narrowing his eyes, the man swiped his sword at the man's crossguard. Wood splintered in every direction. Gasps of shock and awe resounded throughout the yard. The man flicked the remnants of his foe's weapon out of his hand._

 _He walked over to his opponent, who stumbled backwards onto the dirt. The man held his hand out to his opponent, and helped him back to his feet. Wiping the blond hair out of his face, he offered his peer a disarming smile._

 _"Hey, you did good, alright? Don't worry, you'll make it," He said to the trainee before walking away._

 _The man turned his attention toward a wooden dummy. Countless others like him swung their swords in perfect synchronization. They, too, trained for the day they would serve their country of Hyrule. As the man resumed his own training regimen, a voice called out to him._

 _"You there!"_

 _The man turned around, came face-to-face with a tall, mustachioed soldier clad in plate mail. He looked down at the man through his visor and smiled._

 _"My name is Colonel Doylan. I was watching your little performance earlier. You swordsmanship is quite impressive. I can't say I've seen anyone as skilled as you before in a long time."_

 _The man shrugged._

 _"Oh, it was nothing, really. I've still got a lot to learn."_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, the man saw something move along the castle ramparts. Watching from below, he saw a woman with long, blonde hair. An ornate tiara, fitted with a blue gem, crowned her forehead. A lavender dress danced around her in the morning breeze._

 _The way the sunlight made her hair glisten, and her blue eyes light up... she looked like the spitting image of a goddess. He stared up at her, captivated by her presence. His heart raced—he had never seen someone so beautiful before._

 _"Who is that?" The man asked, pointing at the woman._

 _Doylan looked up at the woman, and then turned to look into the man's blue eyes._

 _"That, son, is Princess Zelda. She is here to..."_

 _The man paid no attention to Doylan's explanation. He could not get her out of his mind. Before this woman, he felt disarmed. When she turned to glance down at them, the two locked eyes for a moment. In that moment, a spark lit within the man's heart._

 _"Rookie, have you listened to a word I've said to you?"_

 _Shaking his head, the man snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention toward Doylan._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"_

 _Doylan laughed. He turned the man away from Zelda's watchful gaze and whispered into his ear._

 _"I see you have a taste for the finer things in life, but I would let this one go, boy. She is royalty, and we're just common soldiery. You best not forget that."_

 _The man frowned. He had forgotten his place. Zelda was a princess, a beautiful woman who deserved a knight in shining armor at her side. Doylan placed his palm on the man's left shoulder._

 _"What is your name, son?"_

 _A smile formed on the man's face._

 _"Oh, my name is..."_

* * *

The shadow clasped his head and howled. Unbearable pain subsided into still numbness. The memory lingered in his mind, and the shadow felt a piece of himself awaken from the abyss of his being. He dug deeper into the haze, hoping to find more. Discomfort wove through his mind, piercing through his lack of sensation. Moments later, he collapsed onto the ground. Inside the shadow, the man cried out in frustration.

Why? Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to know more. He wanted to know who the trainee was—the man who dared to glance at royalty.

As he shifted his gaze back to the woman in the caravan, it dawned on him: it was her. It was the woman from his memory. He had to find her. He had to find Princess Zelda. He had to remember. He had to remember something, anything. He must have a name. He must have a past. She must know something of his past.

Emotions roiled within the shadow, hidden behind his stoic mask. The memory, drawn out from the abyss of his conscience, spurred him onward. Closing his eyes, the shadow melted into a puddle and followed the caravan at a distance. When they stopped before an abandoned fort, the shadow paused and observed.

* * *

Hyrulean banners flapped in the air. Zelda dismounted her horse and studied the empty fort before her. Not a single person from the squad she had sent her remained. Like other sent here on her orders, they had disappeared without a trace. The canvas, torn ragged by the perpetual desert winds, whipped in the storm around them.

For many months now, travelers from all over the land reported sightings of robed men and women wandering the desert, carrying out dark rituals. As more and more people disappeared, the people turned to the monarchy, desperate for answers. Then the shadow beasts came. Like a pestilence, carnage followed in their wake.

The people became afraid; Zelda, too, found herself at a loss. Garrison of soldier after soldier came to this desert on her orders, searching for the source of the monsters. Young men, who had pledged their lives to protect Hyrule, vanished, one after another. The beasts grew more and more numerous; with every soul lost, a shadow beast took their place. She trickled what support she could, having sent most of her remaining troops to defend and exterminate the monsters with little success.

Three weeks ago, a group of eleven soldiers, some fresh out of training, made their way to this encampment, the last encroachment of Hylian civilization in the Gerudo Desert. When no word had returned from the squad, Zelda decided to take matters into her own hands, and make the journey here.

She did not want to lose any more valuable men to these monsters. Seeing this fort barren and lifeless sent chills down her spine. She stepped forward, taking in the howling of the wind.

"What has happened here?" She asked, "What happened to the soldiers that were stationed here?"

From out of the group of soldiers, a dark-skinned woman approached. Her white hair whipped around her. She gazed up at Zelda with red eyes.

"It seems that they have met the same fate as the others..."

Zelda turned around to face the woman.

"Could this be the cult's doing, Impa?"

Impa pursed her lips.

"While I cannot be certain of that, I can sense dark magic at work here. Whatever came here, it was not human."

Zelda closed her eyes and frowned.

"Shadows..."

She, too, could sense the lingering malevolence that clung to the air. No one could mistake the vile aura exuded by the shadow beasts. Everything they touched, everything they came into contact with, carried their energy. Dark magic, stemming from the most profane arcane arts, fueled and shaped these creatures.

She turned around to face her men.

"Let us set up camp here for the night. Shiro, you and your men will search the premises. Max, your squad will stand guard and keep a lookout for any sign of trouble. Tomorrow, we will make our way to the Desert Temple and offer our respects to the spirits. I want no stone unturned."

The soldiers saluted. She saluted back, and sent them off to carry out their orders. As the soldiers erected tends within the abandoned fort, her mind drifted toward the young man she saw months ago in the training yard. She could remember his handsome face, and how his innocent blue eyes stared up at her like a cornered deer. He seemed so innocent, and yet so determined to make his way into the army.

Something about him piqued her interest. His face stood out among those she ordered to this encampment. She remembered him being among the most skilled swordsman among the trainees seeking to enter the army. Many young men came there, seeking glory and status among the Knights of Hyrule, the elite of the elite among her army.

 _Please be safe... and may the Goddesses watch over you..._

* * *

The shadow watched the soldiers work throughout the night. They searched the area—for what, he did not know. Hours later, the fiery lanterns simmered into smoldering embers. While some stood guard for the night, others drifted into sleep.

He slithered along the ground, his ink-like body trailing across the desert sand. The shadow approached the encampment, slow and tentative. He did not want a repeat of what happened with the pilgrims. The animals laid beside a covered wagon. Remembering his mistake, he slunk past them and avoided them.

Soldiers snorted as he passed them by, unaware of his presence. The shadow's awareness drifted toward a blue tent bathed in moonlight. His form streaked across the ground, and he slipped into the tent.

There, on top of a cot covered in sheets, Zelda's still form laid recumbent against a pillow. Moonlight shimmered into the tent and near her sleeping face. Bathed in the light, she looked like an angel.

The shadow gathered himself. With reformed limbs, he slowly stepped toward her form. He traced her face with his claws, captivated by moonlight framing her body. Closing his eyes, he pictured the Zelda of his faint memories against the Zelda he saw in the flesh.

She was more beautiful than he remembered. She was more beautiful than anything. Why was she here? Why would an angel, a goddess as magnificent as she come to such a dangerous place?

Behind the shadow's eyes, the man gazed at his hands, unable to feel his touch against her body. He wanted to feel something, anything; only by watching his hands did he remain aware of his contact with her skin. Zelda mumbled in her sleep and turned away. The shadow pulled his hand away and froze.

He did not want to wake her. He did not want to disturb her. He wanted to know this woman, and to piece together the past he longed to remember.

The shadow looked away. He hoped that seeing her, meeting her in the flesh, could awaken more memories within him. Behind the shadow's eyes, the man seethed in guilt.

He did not deserve to be here, in this woman's presence. She was too alluring, too graceful, too divine for a being like him. He drowned in the intense emotions that boiled beneath his expressionless face.

Footsteps echoed outside the tent. The shadow turned around, looking toward the noise. He turned his head to gaze back at Zelda's sleeping form. Not wanting to cause a panic, he dissolved into darkness and snaked toward Zelda's shadow. He melted into it, bonding with it as he had done the shadows of other objects to avoid the daylight.

Zelda groaned, tossing and turning as the shadow hid in her own. The day would be on him soon. He could not walk in the daylight. The sun brought nothing but pain and suffering. He remembered burning in the rays of the sun.

Strange feelings welled inside the shadow. They washed over him, making him feel light and carefree. For the first time in his existence, he felt at peace beside this woman. The shadow drifted off into slumber by Zelda's side, lulled on the waves of these wonderful feelings.


	4. Chapter III: Whispers of Legend

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, guys! It's me again. This is where things start getting interesting, and we start getting some insight into the backstory a bit more. Once again, feel free to leave your thoughts, feelings, criticisms, what-have-you, ect., in a review. Thank you! **  
**

Zelda tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat poured down her forehead. Blankets and pillows laid strewn around her. Her eyes fluttered, her consciousness lost within a nightmare...

* * *

 _Hushed whispers flowed throughout the dark chamber. All around Zelda, robed figures gathered around a bloodied slab. In their arms were lit candles. Cloaks of varying shades of blue, indigo, and orange obscured their faces. She looked on at the scene, her eyes filled with dread._

Where am I? What is going on?!

 _Screams pierced the air. Zelda whipped her gaze toward the torches leading further into the caverns. Four figures entered the room: a dark-skinned woman wearing a horned skull mask, and two more cloaked figures. They drug the limp figure of a Hylian soldier by his arms. Behind disheveled blond hair, his eyes fluttered, unfocused. He groaned in protest as they drug him toward the slab. When his face came into full view of the candlelight, she gasped._

 _She remembered this man, and how he gazed up at her as a trainee. He showed so much promise, and earned high marks from his superiors. At the recommendation of Colonel Doylan, the military council agreed to promote him to active duty. This man, she realized, became one of the squad members, sent to garrison the fort in the desert. Now, by some cruel fate, she found this man, this lone soldier, at the mercy of the Shadowbound._

 _As she gazed off into the corner at the torn, ragged piles of tabards, armor, and chainmail, she discerned the ultimate fate of the men sent into the desert. Moans escaped from the soldier's mouth. The cultists drug his body onto the slab, and laid him flat on his back. They tied him down by his wrists and ankles. His blue eyes darted around the room, dazed and unfocused._

 _"No... No..."_

 _Robed figures gathered around the slab. They placed candles around the edges of the slab. Behind the slap, red curtains parted, exposing bright moonlight into the chamber. The soldier squinted his eyes._

 _Tendrils of darkness scurried into the shadows. Zelda turned toward the other end of the chamber, and gazed into the murderous, gleaming red eyes of demons. They snarled, growled, and shrieked into the night. Goosebumps ran down every inch of her skin._

Shadow beasts... so these must be members of the Shadowbound, but why have they captured one of my soldiers? What do they want with him?

 _She turned her attention back to the robed figures, who stepped away from the slab. They gathered behind red curtains on both sides of the room, chanting in hushed tones. The man's voice, frantic, uttered incomprehensible pleas under his breath. As Zelda turned to gaze back at him, his voice grew louder and desperate._

 _"Let go... Let... go of... me..."_

 _An unnatural wind filled the chamber. Footsteps echoed across the floor. Zelda glanced back toward the entrance and gasped._

 _A tall, statuesque woman, silhouetted by moonlight, stepped into the chamber. Shadow beasts stood by her side, like loyal guard dogs. A horned skull mask covered her face. Purple robes with gold accents dangled off her body, leaving much of her dark, sun-touched skin exposed to the night. She carried in her right hand a gold staff, fitted with a translucent black gem. In her left, she grasped an ancient tome, covered in arcane runes._

 _The soldier's eyes darted toward the woman. He tugged and pulled against his restraints, thrashing against the bloodstained slab. A purple glow emanated from the runes of the sorceress' tome. With every footstep she took toward the soldier, the more the soldier struggled. Zelda looked on, afraid for his life._

 _"What... what are you... doing... to me...?"_

 _He groaned, blinking his eyes. The sorceress stopped in front of him. Her dark, alluring voice joined in with the chanting of her fellow cultists. The book levitated in the air. Pages turned by themselves. Dark energy swirled around her fingertips, condensing into a writhing black mass._

 _"No!" Zelda shouted, "Leave him alone!"_

 _Zelda rushed to tackle the woman, to put an end to her profane ritual. Like a ghost, she phased through the sorceress' body. She fell to the ground, shocked by the turn of events. The mass levitated in her hand and throbbed, like a dark pulsing heart. The man squeezed his eyes shut, his senses overwhelmed._

 _"Get away... Don't come any closer!"_

 _Disturbed, Zelda pushed herself onto her feet. Dread ached at her heart. Chills ran down every inch of her body. As the sorceress hovered over the man, tendrils of purple and black energy streaming around her fingers, Zelda found herself frozen in place, unable to look away._

 _Her eyes widened. She screamed in horror as the sorceress shoved the mass into the soldier's heart. The soldier's gasped, unable to breathe. He let out a shrill scream of agony as the sorceress pulled her hand away from his body._

 _Tendrils of darkness snaked down every inch of his body. Skin and clothing became consumed by black. Fingertips morphed into claws. As the darkness spread across his face, the man opened his mouth. Fangs formed in his mouth, while an inhuman shriek escaped his throat._

 _All around her, the cultists looked on. The man, corrupted by their power, tore through the ropes binding him to the slab. He kicked away candles, hot wax dripping onto the stone floor. He clutched his chest and cried out in pain. His eyes snapped open, revealing black sclerae and gleaming crimson irises—the very same as the shadow beasts that accompanied the cultists.._

 _"What... have... you... done...?!"_

 _The man-turned-shadow's voice echoed throughout the room, shifting between his original voice and a low, rumbling, distorted hiss. The cultists backed away from the man-turned-shadow. Gasps of awe gave way to fear and uncertainty. Shaking, they turned toward the horned sorceress._

 _"This cannot be!"_

 _"Why hasn't he fully succumbed?!"_

 _Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth. The shadow's mouth salivated with a newfound thirst. He shambled toward them with clawed fingers. Zelda watched as the cultists began to bolt out of the chamber. Several turned toward the skull-masked sorceress._

 _"Stop him! Stop him at once!"_

 _The shadow melted into a pool of darkness and bolted toward the cavern entrance. He manifested himself in front of the fleeing cultists, his mouth salivating. Rage-fueled eyes pierced the cultists, rooting them where they stood. The shadow roared and leapt at the cultists, claws and fangs bared._

 _Blood sprayed the chamber. The entire room descended into pure, cacophonous chaos. Zelda screamed as the shadow impaled and dismembered figure after figure. A man, wearing a blue robe, screamed in horror, looking into the crazed, hungry eyes of their creation. Before Zelda could react, the shadow sunk his fangs into his skin. The man crumpled to the floor, growing weaker and weaker with every moment the shadow drank his life away._

 _An ethereal cry pierced Zelda's awareness. Inside the shadow, she saw the figure of the soldier, clutching his body and screaming, blue eyes wide with anguish. Pain unbearable surged through Zelda's body. She sank to the floor, confused and frightened by the events unfolding around her. She looked up toward the skull-horned sorceress as she pointed her staff at the shadow._

 _"Destroy him! Destroy that worthless defect!"_

 _In response to her command, the beasts at her feet roared. They dissolved into ink-like blobs and sped toward the shadow. Wisps of dark energy gathered around the sorceress' hand. Moments later, more shadow beasts appeared. Zelda gazed through the shadow and at the man within. Darkness burrowed into his mind, tearing into his thoughts. It drenched him like an ominous cloud, drowning and smothering his being._

 _Zelda reeled, at the mercy of the relentless torture she sensed within him. She did not understand why she felt his pain, only that she could—and did. He cried out into the shadows, unaware and unable to stop himself and the carnage left in his wake. The shadow dropped his victim to the floor, and turned his frenzied rage toward the beasts summoned by the sorceress._

 _The beasts lunged toward the shadow. He dissolved into a pool of darkness and slithered out of the way. A loud smack echoed along the wall, and the beasts splattered into a blob against it. The shadow sped toward the bloodied slab that once restrained him, and massed himself into human form._

 _Black tendrils slithered down the wall, pooling into darkness. The blobs of shadow sped across the ground. The shadow bore his fangs and claws, roaring at his brethren. He swiped at their forms, tearing them into droplets of liquid black. Fangs and claws clashed against one another, releasing vicious snarls at one another._

 _As the shadow drove off his attackers, a warm sensation spread across the back of Zelda's right hand. She held her hand in front of her, and gazed down at the Triforce of Wisdom. It shimmered on the back of her hand, like a holy brand. At that moment, she sensed a change._

 _Within the darkness that enveloped the soldier, a golden light pulsed from his left hand. The shadow squeezed his eyes shut, and clutched his head in pain. Human will waged war with overpowering instinct, breaking its hold on his mind. He opened his eyes. Gleaming crimson shifted to brilliant gold. Unable to stand, the shadow stumbled backward, knocking candles into the curtains behind him. Fire spread across the fabric, engulfing the chamber in flame._

 _Darkness fought back against the man's will. At the edge of the precipice behind the slab, rocks tumbled into the desert valley beyond. Lost within the battle inside his mind, the shadow lost his balance. Zelda raced toward the shadow. She tried to grab his hand, to prevent him from falling into the sand dunes below. Her hands phased through his body. She could do nothing but watch as the shadow plummeted into the desert beyond, his shrill cries piercing the night._

 _Like shards of broken glass, the world shattered around her. Zelda screamed as she tumbled into the void. She landed onto the dark ground with a thud. Startled by the sudden change, she shifted her gaze around her, peering into a smoky, hazy abyss. At the edge of her awareness, she sensed a presence in the air. The Triforce of Wisdom pulsed with a brilliant golden light._

 _"Who's there?!"_

 _She called out into the darkness. Footsteps rang through the darkness. Zelda tensed at the unsettling noise. In front of her, a distortion manifested from within the wisps of black fog. A human shape took form, blurred and obscured by the darkness. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the details. As the shape drew closer, she traced the design of the blue and white tabard, the ones used by the soldiers under her command._

 _"Help... me..."_

 _The distorted form of the soldier reached his left hand toward her, his desperate voice pleading to her. A brilliant golden light pulsed on the back of his hand. Darkness writhed around him, snaking up every inch of his body._

 _"Please... help me..."_

 _As Zelda watched his form become enveloped in shadow, the world faded into brilliant white..._

* * *

Zelda let out a blood curdling cry as she bolted forward. Her heart pounded in her chest, while sweat poured down her face, drenching her gown. A familiar warmth spread across the back of her right hand. She lifted her hand in front of her face, staring down at the Triforce of Wisdom as its light dulled and faded away. She held her head in her hands, the images from her nightmare raw in her mind. The face of the soldier haunted her, his blue eyes piercing her soul.

 _That soldier..._

She sat there for a moment, processing the nature of her dream. No, it felt too real to a dream. She felt the soldier's pain, the agony of his transformation, the corruption of his mind. Worse still, the Triforce of Wisdom resonated both within the nightmare and outside it. Deep down in her heart, she knew it had to be a vision—whether the vision a glimpse of the past, or a harbinger of the future, she did not know.

A voice called out to her from outside.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?"

Zelda looked toward the flaps outside her tent, and glanced at the shadow of a figure standing outside her tent. On hearing Impa's concerned voice, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am fine now, Impa. I am sorry to make you worry. Please, come in."

The white-haired figure of Impa stepped into the tent. Zelda sat up, and gazed up into her bodyguard's scarlet eyes.

"Highness, we have completed our search of the premises."

"Did you find anything?"

Impa closed her eyes.

"We found signs of a struggle. There are claw and scuff marks all along the eastern wall. We also found this."

Impa reached into a bag, and pulled out the frayed remnants of a thick, braided rope. Zelda studied the rope, tracing her fingers along its dark surface. She raised her eyebrow, confused.

"That is peculiar. None of the soldiers use this type of rope..."

The nightmare flashed in her mind, biting and raw. For a brief moment, she found herself back in the nightmare. She glanced down at the ropes that bound the soldier to the bloodied makeshift altar. The black rope she held in her hand, and the ropes used in the soldier's ritual... she realized, then, who they came from and who they belonged to.

"The Shadowbound... they were here."

"You as well, my liege?"

Zelda closed her eyes. She fell silent, unsure of how to tell her of the vision that came to her during the night. Impa raised a concerned eyebrow at the princess. Drawing in a deep breath, Zelda mustered her courage and spoke.

"I had a dream, Impa..."

For several minutes, Zelda explained to Impa about the vision—everything from the dark ritual being carried about by the Shadowbound cultists, to the soldier, to the mass of darkness summoned by the sorceress, the soldier's corruption by her power, to the soldier pleading her for help as she awoke. When she finished, Impa furrowed her eyebrows, taking in every detail of what she heard. The two sat in silence, pondering the nature of the vision.

"We must look for further proof. The council will want to know what happened to these men. If these cultists... these Shadowbound truly are the source of the shadow beasts plaguing our land, then we must be on our guard. We do not know what power these demons have."

Zelda nodded.

"Assemble the others. We leave for the Desert Temple immediately. If anyone knows what is going on here in the desert, it's the priests there."

"As you command."

Impa turned to leave the tent. Before she could step foot outside, she froze in place. Zelda glanced up at her, and raised her eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Impa?"

"I sense an evil aura in our midst..."

Zelda focused her mind; she, too, felt an evil presence lingering in the air. She and Impa glanced around the tent. When they found nothing, they turned toward each other.

"This is strange. I sense it around you, Your Highness, but I cannot see... where..."

They returned bewildered glances to one another. Zelda frowned.

"I sense it, too, but I cannot figure out where it's coming from, either. How... peculiar. Let us be... discreet, then."

Impa nodded. Without another word, she set off to carry out her orders. As Zelda prepared to resume the long, arduous journey through the desert, she turned her thoughts toward the soldier from her vision.

 _Please forgive me._

* * *

Zelda sat in the back of the caravan, veiled behind thick doors. Burning hot sunlight streaked into the cabin. The caravan shook and wobbled in every direction, while the sound of feet and hooves trotting through sand filled the air. Clasped in her hands, Zelda studied the open pages of the tome.

On the worn pages, depictions of the Triforce and the three Golden Goddesses, along with the ancient words, stood out in faded ink. She flipped through the pages, and traced the images of war and bloodshed. As she flipped through the tome, more images of the Triforce whizzed by.

 _It's got to be in here somewhere... aha! There it is!_

She stopped her finger. Surrounding the Triforce, a boar-like demon, a figure in a pointed cap, and a woman—her ancestors, she realized—waged war with one another. Turning the page, the image of the demon, surrounded by seven figures, become sealed behind a portal, carrying a piece of the Triforce with him. Nearby, another picture, this time of the Royal Family, guarding another piece. Her gaze shifted to the last image, and the one that interested her the most: the figure in the pointed cap, laying dead on the ground. Above him, a wisp, carrying the final piece, ascending to the heavens.

 _It is said that long ago, the Triforce was separated into its three Virtues. The Demon King, sealed in the Dark Realm by the ancient sages, took the Triforce of Power with him. For generations, my family and I have protected the Triforce of Wisdom. It has long been passed down through our line, from mother to daughter, as far back as I can remember._

 _Yet the Triforce of Courage was lost to the ages. It is said to sleep within the soul of the Hero Eternal. He, along with the Goddess Incarnate, are said to be reborn throughout the ages, to restore balance to the land in times of great turmoil and strife..._

She held up her bare right hand, gazing at the mark of the Triforce in thought.

 _The Triforce pieces resonate when in close proximity to one another. Could that soldier be him? The way his eyes shifted to gold, like the Triforce's light..._

Before Zelda knew it, night had fallen on the desert. Footsteps grounded to a halt. Zelda put the book away and stepped outside. She gazed up at the sand-worn visage of a woman, seated cross-legged and surrounded by serpents. From out of the entourage, Impa stepped forward.

"We have arrived."


	5. Chapter IV: Tooth and Claw

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** First off, I would like to thank everybody who has faved and followed the story. I would also like to give a shoutout to Cherry Teh berry for taking the time to review and say something. Your feedback is really appreciated, guys!

That being said, the next chapter will be delayed a bit, due to me working on the next chapter of my other fanfic, Soulbound. If you guys haven't read that one, and don't mind something different from the usual fanfiction fare, I would recommend giving that one a look as well. As usual, feel free to leave any comments, feedback, criticisms, thoughts, blurbs, ect., in a review. Thank you!

Chapter IV - Tooth and Claw

Wind buffeted the steps leading toward the Desert Temple. Zelda's braids whipped around her, flailing at the mercy of the gusts around them. Torches and braziers flickered with smoldering flames. Zelda took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes scanning the entrance to the temple.

She expected to find priests and temple guards standing watch. Instead, Zelda found no sign of life. Like the soldiers she sent to this desert, they vanished without a trace. A terrible sensation traveled down the back of her spine, sending shivers all throughout her body. She glanced over her shoulder toward Impa. The two of them nodded at one another.

 _Have the Shadowbound made their way here?_

"Brent, you and your men stand guard here at the entrance. Mack, stand by and await my signal. Impa, Shiro, with me."

As Zelda stepped closer and closer toward the temple's entrance, a malevolent aura fouled the air. She felt as though someone—or something—watched her from afar. Closing her eyes for a moment, she dared not look back. She focused her thoughts toward Impa.

 _«I feel like we are being watched, Impa...»_

 _«Yes, the dark power is strong here. Whatever you do, do not turn your back for an instant. We do not know what could be lurking inside.»_

Zelda and the soldiers vanished into the temple. Outside, tendrils of darkness slithered along the walls. Red eyes, gleaming into the night, stared down at the soldiers standing guard at the entrance. They let out a hiss, and crawled along the walls toward the unsuspecting men below. Others sank into the stone cracks of the temple in pursuit of the party that dared to invade their territory.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. In the past, this temple bustled with visitors, offering to pay their respects to the spirits and the Goddesses who created the world. Phantoms of women, both Gerudo and Hylian, flashed in Zelda's memory. Back then, she stared up at them from behind her father's robe while he came here on business. Now, disturbed by the desolation that now occupied these halls, Zelda tightened her grip around her rapier.

As she and her men stepped into a large, opulent chamber, they found themselves greeted by a gruesome sight. Countless bodies laid strewn across the sandstone floor. Splatters of blood sprayed every inch of the room. Dismembered arms and legs hung from the stairwells leading beyond the room. Claw marks gouged the walls, floor, and bloodstained articles of cloth scattered across the room.

Behind her mask of calm, Zelda wanted to wretch at the ghastly scene before her. Flies buzzed around the room, drawn in by the scent of decaying flesh. Zelda heard the soldiers behind her gag, taken aback by the carnage. Her boots clicked against the ground. She knelt down beside a Gerudo priestess' corpse.

Despite the carnage, Zelda studied her wounds. The corpse looked pale and drained of life. On her neck, several bite marks pierced her skin. Her skin, dry and leathery, sagged and hung off her bones.

 _«Impa... What do you make of this?»_

She looked up at Impa, sending her thoughts toward her bodyguard. Impa stood beside another body, tracing her fingers along the ripped and torn flesh. She sighed and shook her head before shifting her attention to Zelda.

 _«This was the work of beasts, Your Highness. No leever or keese would leave wounds such as these, nor has anyone seen a dodongo outside of Death Mountain. Whatever came through her caught them by surprise. Every one of them has been drained of blood...»_

Zelda closed her eyes.

 _«The Shadowbound have come here as well... Impa, we have to find the Sage! The Sage might be able to tell us what happened here!»_

 _«If we are not too late...»_

Chills ran down Zelda's spine. The aura of malevolence that poisoned the air grew in intensity. Zelda looked around and readied her rapier. Impa, sensing danger, stood behind Zelda, grasping her naginata. Soldiers poured into the room, brandishing their swords and shields.

"With me!" Zelda called out to the soldiers.

She looked up at the ceiling. Tendrils of darkness snaked down the walls, pooling onto the ground. They gathered mass, shifting into grotesque, four-legged forms. Hooked, scythe-like claws poked out of their feet, while jagged fangs gleamed in the torchlight. Red eyes bore into their own, their mouths salivating with thirst.

Their shambled toward the group on all fours. It took every ounce of willpower to suppress the scream that wanted to leave Zelda's throat. The monsters charged toward them, and leapt into the air.

* * *

Screams pierced the shadow's awareness, jarring him awake from oblivion. From his hiding place in Zelda's shadow, he watched a black monstrosity charge at her with fangs bared. Inside the shadow, the man gasped.

Above him, a terrible battle waged on. Zelda held her rapier out in front of her, between the shadow beast's teeth. Roars and cries, both human and monster alike, filled the room. Impa swung her naginata, slicing at the beasts around her.

Soldiers held up their shields, which bore the brunt of the monster's attacks. Metal clashed against teeth and claws. Other soldiers held up magic staves, conjuring mystical energy into orbs of fire. They willed bolt after bolt of fire at the monsters, sending them shrieking in pain.

Zelda, Impa, and the soldiers panted as the monsters laid prone on the ground. For a moment, victory seemed assured. Stepping forward, Zelda looked down at them with horrified eyes. Wounds healed before their eyes. Scaled, burned flesh smoothed away, as though the damage had never existed.

Inside her shadow, the man caught a glimpse of glowing crimson slits opening within the monsters. Poised to strike, the beasts climbed onto their feet and leapt at her.

The man could watch no longer. He did not want Zelda to die. He did not want to let this person, the light that drove away the darkness, come to any harm. He had to protect her. He had to protect...

He pulled himself out of her shadow and sped in front of her. The shadow gathered himself and took human form. Zelda let out a scream as the shadow held his clawed hands against the beast's underside. He tossed the monster across the room, and its form splattered against the wall. The shadow roared, bearing his fangs and claws at the monsters that dared attack Zelda.

Zelda's eyes widened. The shadow glanced over his shoulder. As their eyes met, she let out a gasp. Images of the soldier from her vision flashed in her mind, and of the dark ritual that transformed him from man to shadow. The phantom of his face disappeared behind the shadow's blackened visage, which bore the same shape. She froze, mortified by his presence.

 _It's him... By the Goddesses, it's him..._

With inhuman speed, the shadow swiped at the beasts, drawing their attention away from the entourage and onto himself. The beasts snapped their jaws at the shadow. He in turn swiped his claws at them, tearing their forms apart. Darkness splattered all over the chamber. It slid down the walls, whining and whimpering like wounded animals.

Impa and the soldiers looked on, stunned by the scene before them. She did not know what was worse: the fact that the cursed soldier from Zelda's vision stood before them, or the fact that he had hid right under their nose the entire time. She never knew of the Shadowbound creating anything that resembled a human; they had always taken the form of animalistic abominations. She knew, at that moment, that she gazed at the source of the evil aura around her liege.

 _It carries the same aura as the shadow beasts, and yet... I sense something strange about it. Why is it fighting it's own kind?_

Using her mind's eye, Impa peered into the shadow. All consuming darkness surrounded her. She narrowed her eyes, sensing a faint presence in the abyss. Then, she found it. In the depths of the void, a light gleamed, holy and bright. Before she could make out any further details, she found herself pulled out of the vision.

The shadow hissed at the blobs. The beasts, reduced to masses of darkness, fled the chamber. Zelda watched as the shadow turned around to look at her. His blank stare bore into her own, rooting her where she stood. Impa brandished her naginata at the shadow.

"Zelda, stand back!"

The soldier's visage overlaid the shadow's. A concerned, worried expression formed on his face. Zelda felt the grip on her rapier loosen, and it fell onto the ground with a clang. His eyes begged and pleaded to her—for what reason, she did not know. He melted into a puddle and sped after the shadow beasts.

"Wait!" Zelda called out, "Please wait!"

She picked up her rapier. A part of her mind wanted to bolt, to leave this place and never come back. Another wanted to find the shadow, the cursed soldier from her dream. She turned toward Impa.

"We have to find him. He may lead us to whatever is responsible for this massacre," Zelda said.

Impa closed her eyes in thought.

"To think that something like that had been hiding among us this whole time..."

"We'll worry about that later, Impa. I shudder to think what could have happened had we not had that stroke of luck just now."

She looked at the squad of soldiers behind her. Although scared and winded by the encounter, no one sustained any serious injury. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shiro, how are you holding up?"

Shiro looked up at her from underneath his helmet.

"We're fine, Your Highness. A bit shaken up, but nothing we can't handle. We're ready to move out at your command."

Zelda smiled. She pointed her rapier toward the hall the shadow disappeared into.

"Then what are you waiting for? Move out!"

With a collective yes, Zelda, Impa, and the soldiers ran down the hall. Even as they searched for the whereabouts of their unlikely savior, Zelda's mind focused on the face of the soldier she saw within the shadow. She found herself pulled into her memories...

* * *

 _Zelda sat in her office, studying the documents in front of her. They belonged to various trainees seeking to enter the army. A pictograph, bearing the image of a blond-haired man, stood before her. Her eyes scanned the document._

So this is the one Colonel Doylan told me about. Says here he's got high marks in swordsmanship, endurance, and sorcery. Highly skilled and versatile in a wide variety of weapons, including the bow and boomerang...

 _A knock sounded on the door. Zelda, not even looking up from the papers at her desk, called out to the other side._

 _"Enter."_

 _The door opened. A young man in a white training tunic entered the room. His eyes scanned the room, full of nervousness before such an important person. An awkward silence hung in the air._

 _"You wanted to see me, Your Highness?"_

 _Zelda did not look up at him. Instead, she dipped her quill into a vial of ink, and continued to pen messages on a piece of parchment. The man shifted his weight, unsure of what to do. Sensing his nervousness, Zelda waived her left hand at him._

 _"Please, have a seat."_

 _The man sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Zelda continued to write, seemingly oblivious to his presence. He fidgeted in his chair, playing with the rings in his chainmail. After several moments of arduous silence, Zelda spoke again._

 _"Colonel Doylan tells me that you are a skilled swordsman."_

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"It also says here that you have high marks in sorcery."_

 _"Oh, I'm not really much of a sorcerer. I just... have a knack for channeling, that's all."_

 _The moment Zelda lifted her head to look at the man, he averted his gaze. She raised her eyebrow at his behavior. He reminded her of a doe, cornered in a pen with a lion. The man's entire body shook in his chair._

 _She recognized the short blond hair, and the handsome face of the man before her. Only days ago did she lock eyes with the trainee. Now, this same man, who dared to glance up at her, felt too nervous to be alone in her presence. She returned a disarming smile at him._

 _"Please, speak freely. No one is going to hang you for glancing in my general direction—"_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"—Yet."_

 _The man's face turned white as a sheet. Zelda could do little to suppress her laughter. At first, the man stared back at her with a stunned, horrified expression. He laughed alongside her, unable to hide his nervousness at her words. She shook her head at him._

 _"Just kidding."_

 _Seeing the man breathe a sigh of relief, she sensed some of his nervousness subside. As their eyes met once more, she could not shake the feeling of having met this man before. Sure, they saw one another in the training yard, but before him in this private office, she felt disarmed, as though speaking to a long lost friend._

 _"Have we met somewhere before?"_

 _The man shook his head._

 _"No, Your Highness. I don't recall ever meeting you before in my life."_

 _"Hmmm, I see."_

 _Despite his answer, the lingering feeling of déjà vu persisted. Something about this man spoke to her. Within the courts, Zelda always had to be on guard; the slightest mishap, and the gossip would never end. She learned from an early age to deal with criticism, whether it came from her father, the courts, or even the people themselves. Despite how wrong it seemed, she wanted to know more about the man before her, to puzzle the feelings buzzing in the back of her mind._

 _"So, tell me... where are you from?"_

 _"Ordon. My grandfather was a farmer. He was also in the Knights of Hyrule decades ago, along with my father."_

 _"Your father?"_

 _The man nodded._

 _"He... was killed in the Gerudo Rebellion. I hardly knew him or my mother growing up. She died in childbirth... when she had me."_

 _Zelda frowned and pursed her lips._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _The man held his hand up._

 _"Thank you, Your Highness."_

 _Zelda shook her head at him._

 _"Please, call me Zelda."_

 _At that moment, the two began to converse. They talked about whatever came to their mind. Zelda and the man laughed, enjoying each other's company. As minutes went on in their meeting, they ceased to be a soldier-in-training and a princess, but simply two people sharing stories of life and living._

 _To the princess, he had become a breath of fresh air. She could let her mask down around this man, and he would not judge. As her eyes glanced up at the clock in the far corner of the office, Zelda remembered why she summoned this man here._

 _"Oh, I just remembered. I called you here to inform you that you have been selected for active duty, beginning tomorrow. You will report to the castle gates at 0600. There, Colonel Doylan will brief you on your orders."_

 _The man blinked, his face in utter shock._

 _"You mean... I made the cut?!"_

 _Zelda smiled and nodded at him._

 _"Yes, you passed your exam. With flying colors, I might add."_

 _The man cheered, his exuberance infectious. Zelda laughed as he cried out in joy._

 _"Oh Gods, this is the best day of my life! Thank you so much, Pri—I mean, Zelda! You have no idea how much this means to me!"_

 _"And you have no idea how much it means to me to have someone as skilled as you helping to defend our great land. We are all counting on you. Thank you for your service."_

 _"I won't let you down, Zelda! I promise!"_

 _"I'm sure you will be just fine. Dismissed."_

 _With a vigorous nod, the man stepped out of his chair and bowed before her. He turned around and made his way toward the door. As he opened it, something strange caught her eye. Like an ephemeral vision, she saw the man, not in the white training tunic of his peers, but instead wearing a green tunic and long pointed cap—the spitting image of the Hero Eternal spoken of in legend._

 _Zelda blinked, and the phantom faded away. She glanced back down at the man's paperwork._

That's strange... I could've sworn I saw something just now...

 _Mulling over his paperwork, it dawned on her: in the whole time they conversed, she never learned his name. She shrugged, and thinking little of the incident, returned to her paperwork._


	6. Chapter V: Nezera

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, guys! So, to any of you that's been wondering about the summary, here is where you see that quote in context. Also, I just recently updated my other fanfic, Soulbound. Please stop by and give that one a read, too. Feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, feelings, criticisms, ect., in a review. Thank you! **  
**

EDIT: Also, I would like to give a shout out to Cherry Teh berry and BlazePyro for taking the time to say something. It really means a lot, thanks again!

Chapter V - Nezera

Screeches and wails filled the sandstones halls. The shadow sped onward, in pursuit of the beasts. Behind him, he heard the clanging of armored greaves on stone. Terrible feelings welled inside the shadow's being.

Was Zelda chasing him? It was dangerous for her to be here. He did not want her to get hurt. He did not want to see her die in this place. He wished nothing more than for her to leave, to return to the place she belonged.

Whimpering, the beasts' liquid forms snaked along the walls and ceiling, like injured hounds calling for their master. The dim torchlight of the halls gave way to large inner sanctum. He sped into the room, gathered his being, and shifted to human form.

A giant statue of a topless woman, her face framed by the hood of a cobra, loomed over the chamber. Her bottom half, a serpent's tail, coiled around her at the base. The statue held out its large, slender hands, palms facing upwards.

"There, there. It's alright, my darlings. I am here now..." A deep, feminine voice uttered.

When the shadow gazed down at the woman far below him, rage boiled within him. Painful flashes filled his mind, and the memory of the skull-masked woman in purple came pouring to the forefront. The shadow roared in anger at the woman below.

It was her. It was the woman from his memory. She was the one who did this to him. She was the one who stole his life, his past, his very existence.

The woman turned away from the base of the statue and looked up. From under the jagged teeth of her mask, she let out a haughty laughter at the shadow. As the shadow stared down at her with a blank expression, the man seethed. The woman wagged her finger at him, as though chastising a child.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you... _defect_."

Inside the shadow, the man screamed in fury. He leapt down to the statue from above, eager to lash out at the sorceress. In response, pools of darkness formed into beasts, and darted in front of her. Clawed fingertips gazed blackened flesh, sending drops of ink-like mass flying. Flashes of purple energy singed the air. The shadow flew backwards, skidding across the ground.

Dazed, the shadow staggered onto his feet. The sorceress stepped closer to him, snorting in contempt. Lifting his head, the shadow bore his fangs at the sorceress. A smile formed on her lips, and she let out a wry chuckle.

"Ohhh, aren't you scary! For a second there, I thought you were going to kill me!"

The sorceress howled in laughter, mocking the shadow. She placed her foot onto the shadow's face, and ground her heel into his cheek. The shadow glanced up at her with golden eyes and hissed. She gazed back at him with an angry scowl.

"Eleven Hyrulean soldiers... eleven sacks of worthless, useless flesh, sent to garrison the border... sent by none other than their queen-in-waiting to die. One by one, night after night, we sent their souls spiraling headlong into the abyss, to be baptized in shadow. Every one of them... _except you_..."

* * *

Zelda raced through the halls. Impa and her squad of soldiers followed suit. Torches crackled and hissed around them, casting the sacred temple in a warm orange glow. As she ran closer and closer to the sanctum of the temple, she heard voices.

She held her arm out beside her, signaling for everyone to halt. Zelda sidled along the wall, and gazed into the large, inner sanctum of the Desert Temple. Impa followed beside her. When Zelda's eyes peered over the edge of the hall, she found herself staring down at the figures of the shadow and a dark-skinned woman wearing a skull mask.

Images of the dark ritual, and the soldier corrupted by it, invaded her thoughts. She knew then who she dealt with.

 _«It's her... The sorceress from my vision...»_

 _«If it is as you say, then she is not to be trifled with. What would you have us do, Your Highness?»_

Zelda turned around, glancing down the halls and pathways that whizzed past them. Her gaze shifted toward Impa, who patiently awaited her next command.

 _«There are other pathways that lead to this sanctum, yes?»_

Impa closed her eyes in thought.

 _«You intend to launch a surprise attack?»_

 _«I see no other way around this. If we are to put an end to this madness, then we must strike quickly while she's occupied with that shadow.»_

 _«Very well. I shall take half of the squad with me toward the other end of the sanctum. We will await your signal to attack.»_

Zelda nodded. With a wave of her hand, she signaled Impa to carry out her orders. Impa gathered the soldiers around her.

"You six, with me. The rest of you will assist Her Highness. Do not attack unless given the signal. Now, quietly..."

Impa and the group of soldiers, carrying spears, swords, shields, and magic staves, disappeared down the halls of the temple. Zelda turned her attention to the scene unfolding below. The shadow and the sorceress circled one another, like raptors poised to strike.

"Why is that? How were you able to resist the corruption?"

The shadow hissed and bore his fangs at the sorceress. He swiped at her with his claws, snarling at her. With nimble agility, the sorceress side-stepped and dodged his strikes. She let out a laughter of amusement at his attacks.

Energy gathered within the head of her staff. As the shadow leapt at her, she hurled a bolt of black and purple energy at him. The shadow shrieked in pain as he flew through the air. Black spots of liquid pocked the ground. He skidded across the ground, his form twitching and convulsing.

"It's time to end this farce, defect. You will be brought to heel, one way or another..."

Zelda glanced over at the other side of the sanctum. She caught a glimpse of Impa's red eyes peering toward her.

 _«We are ready, Highness.»_

The sorceress held up her staff. Bolts of energy surged from the staff toward the shadow. The shadow roared, clutching his entire body in pain. Within him, the man drowned in darkness. He screamed at the top of his lungs, smothered by the webs of ink-like liquid slithering around his body.

Watching him, Zelda's stomach churned. The man's screams pierced her mind, sending her reeling. In spite of the pain that coursed through her, she stood her ground. Zelda gazed back toward Impa, and pointed her finger.

 _«_ _ **Now!**_ _»_

Soldiers stormed the chamber. Swordsmen jumped down onto the ground floor of the chamber, while archers and sorcerers pointed their bows and scepters at the sorceress. Impa and Zelda joined the others below. Zelda watched the shadow collapse into a still, lifeless heap.

 _I will make her pay for what she's done... for your sake, and all the other soldiers taken by the Shadowbound._

"I did not expect you to make the journey here. The Kingdom of Hyrule must be desperate if their queen-in-waiting has gone through the trouble of coming all this way. Your perseverance and determination is truly astounding," the sorceress said.

Zelda wasted no time. She pointed her rapier at the sorceress and narrowed her eyes.

"Lay down your arms! Cease your hostility immediately, or you will be fired upon!"

An unnatural wind blew through the sanctum. Blobs of darkness seeped through the walls of the chamber. They slithered and crawled down the walls, and gathered around the sorceress.

"You are in no position to bark orders at me. This is not your kingdom. I am not one of your Hylian dogs."

The archers drew the strings of their bows tighter. The sorcerers channeled energy into their staves. Everyone narrowed their eyes at the sorceress and her derogatory remark. Zelda, backed by a pair of swordsmen, approached the sorceress.

"What have you done to my soldiers?"

The sorceress sneered. Zelda gritted her teeth.

"Answer me!"

"Oh, is that all you came to ask me about? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

Shadow beasts snarled at the foot of the sorceress. Their fangs gleamed in the torchlight. At the sight of Zelda and the Hyrulean soldiers, they salivated, eager to feed. The sorceress stepped toward one of the shadows, and rubbed the back of its head.

"But first, I must ask you this: how does it feel, Princess? How does it feel to kill your own people? To go through day after day, not even realizing the futility of your own existence?"

Zelda's eyes widened. She looked toward the shadow, and then at the beasts. The implication of the sorceress' question fell on her like a ton of bricks. Her gut wrenched at the revelation. Despite the terrible emotions storming within her, she tightened the grip on her rapier and stood her ground.

"You turned my people into these monsters?!"

"No. We gave them a gift. The gift of oblivion. They no longer feel pain, or joy, or sadness. We did away with their souls, and brought them the peaceful embrace of the darkness. No longer are they pained by worthless souls. They have become... _as they should be_."

The sorceress looked at Zelda through the eye sockets of her mask.

"We, the Shadowbound, intend to restore the world back to its original state, to do away with this so-called 'order' the Goddesses forced upon this ruined, flawed creation of theirs. We want peace, the same as you."

Impa narrowed her eyes at the sorceress. "You call this 'peace', woman? Turning men into shadows and monsters?"

"You're one to talk, Sheikah dog. You, who live in the shadows but pledge yourself to the light... no, you're _worse_ than a dog. You're worse than this wretched defect..."

Zelda raised her eyebrow. The sorceress motioned toward the shadow, who knelt on the ground, his eyes closed. She did not understand why she referred to the shadow as a defect.

"Why do you call him a defect?"

The sorceress laughed. The entire room tensed.

"Every single one of them embraced the shadows. Every one of them... except for _him_. Something within him protects his soul. He harbors some sort of power within him... a force that has allowed him to retain his free will. This force rebelled, and instead of becoming a beast, he is as you see. He should have succumbed like the others, but like a cockroach, he still survives."

The sorceress raised her staff before the shadow. Crimson energy glowed from the gem at its head. She turned toward Zelda and smiled.

"I am Nezera, high priestess of the Shadowbound. I came to correct this defect, but since you've gone through the trouble of coming here, I will reward you... by allowing you to join him."

* * *

Terror gripped the man's heart. Bubbles fizzed around him, piercing the sea of darkness. Screams escaped his lips, muffled by the viscous ink that smothered his being. He could not breathe.

He was scared. He was so scared. He was afraid for Zelda. He was afraid for the Hyrulean soldiers. He was afraid for himself and what was about to happen.

Voices pierced the liquid void. His eyes opened against his will. Through the shadow's eyes, he saw himself rise to a standing position. A terrible, unquenchable thirst gripped his mind, drowning out all reason. The man grasped his body, fighting to regain control of his form. A low, haughty command rang in his ears:

 **KILL THEM.**

The shadow's eyes opened, gleaming red like the beasts around him. At the sight of the bodies before him, his mouth salivated. He bore his fangs at the Hyrulean soldiers, eager to obey, eager to feed.

Nezera's laughter echoed around him. The man, trapped within the shadow, observed the shadow beasts charged at the soldiers. He launched himself at the soldiers. Claws raked against steel. Surprised by his strength, the soldier could do nothing as the shadow sank his fangs into soft, warm flesh.

Rapture and bliss filled every fiber of his being. His body shook in pleasure. For too long, the shadow had he gone without the sweet, succulent taste of Hylian blood. Like a greedy animal, he wanted more.

The man thrashed in the darkness. With every ounce of willpower he possessed, he lashed out at the demonic force controlling him. His body froze, and the soldier, weakened by the attack, crawled away from him. An orb of white energy hurled itself from above, colliding with the shadow's body.

Stumbling, the shadow glared at the soldiers. His mouth dripped with blood. Out of the corner of his eye, the shadow locked eyes with Zelda. She stared him down, unflinching and undeterred by the sight of him.

Inside the shadow, the man mouthed silent pleas to Zelda. He wanted Zelda to run away. He was going to hurt her. He could not control himself. He was going to kill her if she did not get away from him. He would rather die than harm Zelda, his goddess.

Desperate, he reached deep inside himself and drew on knowledge long forgotten...

* * *

 _«Help me...»_

The voice, strangled and small, echoed in the back of Zelda's mind. She looked around for the source of the noise. In the chaos that erupted around her, only shrieks and screams filled the room. She stared into the bloodied face of the shadow, preparing for the worst.

 _«Zelda... Help me...»_

Like a phantom, the ghost of the cursed soldier overlaid the shadow. His face, contorted into terror and fear, reached out to her. The shadow's body shambled toward her, mouth dripping with mixed saliva and blood. His claws extended out toward her, disparate from the phantom's desperate, silent plea.

 _«Please... I can't... control...»_

The voice of the soldier grew to a harsh whisper. Zelda's eyes widened. She found herself peering inside him, seeing the drowning man writhing in the darkness. Her heart sank at the sight of his resistance to the shadows. Against all reason, Zelda dropped her rapier and ran toward the shadow.

Impa sliced at a shadow beast. She glanced over at Zelda. Her face shifted into a glance of panic.

"Your Highness! Don't!"

Locked in a battle of fang and metal, she could do nothing to stop her liege as she approached the shadow.

"Don't give up!" Zelda shouted at the shadow, "Don't let Nezera win!"

The shadow, torn between demonic instinct and human will, clasped his head in pain. Zelda touched her right hand to his left. The mark of the Triforce of Wisdom shimmered on the back of her hand. The shadow shrieked and stumbled backwards. Warmth pulsed on the back of his left hand.

Inside the shadow, a golden light erupted around the man, drowning out the darkness. Surrounded by an aura of energy, he opened his eyes and marveled at the sight.

It worked. He did not know how he spoke to her, but he did. She also heard him, responded to him. As the shadow fell to the ground, relief washed over the man.

The shadow blinked. Golden light shimmered from his irises. He pushed himself back onto his feet and snarled at the shadow beasts. The beast turned around, and abandoned their prey in favor of the rebellious shadow.

Tooth and claw collided once more. The beasts surrounded the shadow, and launched themselves at him. He swiped at the beasts with his claws, tearing into oozing, corrupted black fluid. Black splattered against the wall, painting the sandstone liquid darkness.

Nezera looked on, furious at the sight of the shadow's renewed will. She hovered in the air, and launched bolt after bolt of energy down on the shadow. Beasts disintegrated, caught in the middle of her furious attack. The shadow melted into a puddle and sped around the room, dodging her attack. A quintet of beasts, spared by the assault, melted into darkness and raced toward their mistress.

The shadow chased after Nezera. She raced through the halls with beasts in tow, eager to make her escape from the onslaught. As she vanished down a darkened hall, the shadow stopped. He willed himself back to human form, staring down at Zelda with a blank, golden gaze.

Zelda looked up at the soldier's phantom. Though she could not hear his voice, she read his lips.

 **Thank you...**

"Wait!" Zelda cried out.

Without another word, the shadow disappeared down the hall after the sorceress.

* * *

Darkness stretched down every part of the hallways. Torches, once brightly lit, smoldered with a dim, faded light. The shadow raced through the halls, eager to find the sorceress. Her voice echoed throughout the walls, taunting him.

"You are nothing but a defect. You have no heart. You cannot feel pain..."

The man seethed in anger at her words. Maybe he could not express how he felt, but he knew he had a heart. He could feel pain. Deep down, inside the shadow, he lived and breathed.

"Do you honestly think you can protect anyone? How do you expect to save her..."

He peered around the corner. He wanted to find where she hid. She could be anywhere in the darkness. She could strike at any time. He wanted to put an end to her madness.

"...when you cannot even save yourself?"

The shadow growled. He bore his fangs in the darkness and brandished his claws. Off into the distance, far into the pitch blackness, glowing amber runes floated in the air. The shadow ventured toward the light.

"I know not why the flame of humanity still burns within you, but with love, I shall correct you ..."

As the shadow stepped into the center of the chamber, a symbol lit up on the floor. Energy cascaded around him. The world vanished in a sea of light.

"...and make you as you were meant to be."

Nezera's voice disappeared in a whirlwind of force. When the shadow opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange place. Shallow water stretched out in every direction. The man peered through the shadow's eyes, confused and disoriented.

Footsteps sloshed through the water. The shadow turned around, and found himself face to face with a figure of pure light.

"What do we have here? What manner of being are you, who dares enter the Chamber of the Sage...?"


	7. Chapter VI: Inner Truth

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** So, this is probably going to be the last update until after Christmas tomorrow, because I'll be honest: I'm going to be off doing stuff with my family instead of writing fanfic. It's the way the cookie crumbles, I'm afraid.

I would like to take a second to thank everybody who has faved and followed the story so far, as well as everybody else who has read this. That said, please feel free to leave any comments, critiques, thoughts, feelings, ramblings, ect., in a review. Thank you, and Happy Holidays, everyone! May your Christmas season be without blood-sucking shadows... and stuff. ._.

Chapter VI - Inner Truth

Zelda's eyes glanced around at the beaten, bleeding bodies around her. Several of her men laid against the walls of the sanctum, clutching their wounds. The mages stood by, chanting healing spells to alleviate their pain. Choked cries filled the room, and Zelda found herself glancing down at the soldier attacked by the shadow.

"How is he?" She quietly asked the mage attending to him.

He looked up at her and shook his head.

"He's been drained of blood, my liege. As it currently stands, if we don't get him proper medical attention, he's not going to survive the night."

Zelda closed her eyes and paused. She knew that the shadow had not attacked him on purpose. Nezera, for the briefest moment, had him under her spell. Somehow, contact with the Triforce of Wisdom broke whatever hold she had over him. It did little, however, to assuage her guilt over the turn of events.

She opened her eyes and gazed into the mage's eyes once more.

"Is there anything we can do for him now?"

"Your Highness, even if we were to bandage him up, I'm afraid he's too weak to stand. Some red potion from Kakariko ought to help him regain his strength, but he's in no condition to move or fight."

"I realize that, but if he stays here, he will be killed for sure. Can you make your way back with him to the others outside?"

From underneath his helmet, the mage met Zelda's eyes and nodded his head. A determined frown formed on his face.

"I will do what I can, but it won't be a pleasant ride for him... or for us."

Zelda nodded.

"You, Sven, and Dilon will gather the wounded and get them back to the entrance of the Temple. Unless something has happened, there should still be supplies within the caravan. Do what you can for them when you get there."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Zelda stepped away from the mage, while he went off to carry out his orders. She gazed down at her right hand, and at the mark of the Triforce. Closing her eyes in thought, her mind drifted toward the shadow, and the soul of the soldier within him.

 _The Triforce... it reacted to him... there is no mistaking it. It has to be 'him'. There can be no other explanation, but... why now? How did I not notice this before? I knew there was something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it for some reason..._

Impa walked up to Zelda. She placed a comforting hand on her left pauldron. Zelda opened her eyes and glanced over at her.

"You intend to search for him still?"

Zelda nodded.

"You saw it, didn't you? The Triforce reacted to him. It awoke something within that shadow, and when it did, he regained himself. Do you think...?"

"To be cast into the darkness like that, and yet still retain his will... incredible. I know of only one person who could resist such a vile curse. Even with that blessing, he cannot hold out forever. We must find him before Nezera finishes what she started."

Impa held her naginata toward the dark hallway.

"By your will, my lady."

Zelda stepped away from Impa, and made her way toward the surviving soldiers. She pointed her rapier at them, calling them to arms.

"She has taken our fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters from us! I will stand this blasphemy no longer! Soldiers of Hyrule, to arms! Let us put an end to this shroud of darkness once and for all!"

The soldiers cheered on, and gathered their strength. Zelda, Impa, and her men vanished into the dark corridor.

* * *

The shadow held his arms in front of his face. This being, this figure of light, shone brighter than anything he had ever seen before. Like a sun, the being radiated brilliance, which reflected off the water sloshing at the shadow's feet. He let out a shriek at the sight of the being.

"Hmm... Interesting. I have never seen anything like you before. You are a walking contradiction. A creature of darkness, but with a heart of pure light... how can that be? Better yet, how did you manage to find this place?" An elderly woman's voice echoed.

Within the shadow, the man squinted his eyes. He dared not look at the being. The being was like the sun, and the sun brought nothing but pain. Yet... this being did not burn him at all. This being felt... _familiar_ to him.

The shadow lowered his arms, and dared to gaze into the radiant figure. She floated around him, studying the shadow from every angle. The shadow hissed, the man within tense in the figure's presence. Amused laughter rang out in every direction.

"You know, aside from the Gods Themselves, there are only three people who can enter this place: us Sages, the Goddess Incarnate, and the Hero Eternal. Don't take this the wrong way, kid, but you don't look smart enough to be a Sage..."

Underneath the shadow's unchanging face, the man looked on, incredulous and offended by her words. The shadow growled, his fangs poking out from under his lips.

"...And you're definitely not the Goddess Incarnate. So, by process of elimination, that leaves only one possibility...doesn't it?"

The shadow cocked his head to the side. The man raised a ghostly eyebrow at the Sage's words.

He did not know what this being was getting at. Her words confused him more than anything he had known in his short existence. He did not know what Sages were, nor the Goddess Incarnate or this 'Hero Eternal' she spoke of. There was no way a monster such as he could be any one of these things.

The light floated around him. A soft chuckle reverberated through the boundless, watery expanse. The shadow backed away from her. He held a hand to his forehead, and the man felt something slither into his murky thoughts.

"...I see. You don't remember who or _what_ you are, do you?"

The man's eyes widened.

"Don't act so surprised, young man. As the Sage of this temple, I can see everything that goes on in this desert..."

The old woman's voice grew solemn.

"I know who you are, and what brought you here. I can see your true self, hidden in the vile darkness of Nezera's curse. I can help you, but are you prepared to learn the truth? Are you prepared to peer beyond the darkness that has consumed you, and are you prepared to embrace the light of your own soul? The light of your destiny?"

As she finished, the man stopped cold in his tracks. His hazy thoughts ground to a halt. He gazed up at the woman through the shadow. In spite of the mistrust he felt toward this being, the hope of uncovering his past spurred him onward.

He wanted to remember. He wanted to know himself. He wanted to see who he really was, and what he really was. More than anything, he wanted back his life and memory, the knowledge of things that danced in the abyss beyond his reach.

The man shoved his misgivings aside, and approached the light. Underneath her radiance, the Sage smiled at him, pleased with his actions.

"I knew you would listen. After all, it is in your nature to protect others..."

He whirled around, never taking his eyes off the Sage. She hovered feet away from him, and held her hands out toward him.

"Even cursed as you are, Nezera could not fully subjugate your will. Why is that? Why is it that you have managed to survive as you are, while your comrades became little more than feral beasts bound to her will? Why do you possess full autonomy while the others do not?"

The shadow blinked. The man within the shadow peered back at her with a blank, confused expression. His thoughts shifted to the one memory he possessed on his awakening, the one nightmare that haunted and tormented him. The pain of being changed into shadow, and the horrible thirst that drove him to attack the cultists sent him lurching.

He pushed onward in spite of the pain. Like a broken record, the memory, the fire, the smoke, and the screams of robed figures gnawed at his mind. The man within the shadow watched himself, a being driven mad by demonic thirst and instinct, latch onto warm bodies and drink their life essence away. As Nezera's angered voice called out for her beasts to attack, a change occurred.

Amid the pain of shadow burrowing into his mind, a force awakened within the man. Golden light surged from the back of his left hand, driving away the darkness. Human will overpowered demonic instinct. Crimson eyes shifted to gold. The man weaved through the shadows that blanketed his memory. A faint shape, a symbol pulsed from the golden light.

That mark... he remembered that mark. It was the same mark that shimmered on Zelda's hand when she touched him. But... what was this symbol? What did this actually mean? He did not understand. He did not understand this symbol at all, and what it had to do with his condition.

The man tore himself from his confusion. A warmth permeated on the back of his left hand, piercing the numbness that blanketed his body. When the man peered through the shadow's eyes, he let out a gasp. Like a holy brand, the mark of three triangles shimmered on the back of his left hand. He stared at the lower right triangle, which shone the brightest of the three. The shadow gazed into the Sage, the man within pleading for answers.

"Long ago, three figures waged war over the Triforce. The Demon King, filled with terrible greed, invaded the Sacred Realm and latched onto it with bloodstained hands. His heart, filled with desire for power, caused the sacred triangle to split into its three Virtues: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. He kept the Triforce of Power, which allowed him to lay waste to the land and all who lived on it. The Triforce of Wisdom came to reside in the Goddess Incarnate, the Descendant of Hylia who leads the Sages that protect the land. The last, the Triforce of Courage, came to reside in the heart of a great hero.

"We Sages combined our powers with the Goddess Incarnate and the Hero Eternal and sealed the Demon King in the Dark World of his own making. Peace reigned in Hyrule for a time. The Hero, however, was still a mortal, and eventually he passed away. When he died, the Triforce of Courage went with him as he returned to the arms of the Goddesses. In times of great peril and strife, that Hero is reincarnated anew to restore balance to the land.

"That mark is the Triforce of Courage. It is the symbol of Hero Eternal's power, the power that has slept within you since the day of your birth. When Nezera tried to cast your soul away in the dark ritual, that power awoke. It shielded your soul from the brunt of her terrible curse, and allowed you to retain your humanity... at the cost of your memory."

The man shook his head, taking in the information the Sage told him. He felt so lost, so ignorant of himself. How could this be true? How did he come to possess this power? Was this Sage telling him the truth? Is he really the Hero Eternal she claims him to be? He did not know the answer. He did not know the answer to any of these questions. It all felt surreal to him, and his mind could hardly grasp the true meaning of her words.

Frowning, the Sage pursed her lips at the shadow. She held her chin in thought, musing on how to proceed further.

"I see you are still confused. Very well. Look down into the water, at your reflection."

The shadow pulled his eyes away from the mark on his hand. He looked down at the shallow waters sloshing against his feet. In that instant, the man froze, startled by the reflection staring back at him.

In place of the blackened form he awakened to days ago, the face of a young man stared back at him. Deep blue eyes bore into his own, their gaze filled with confusion and shock. Short blond hair glistened in the Sage's radiance, in start contrast to the black hair that mirrored the reflection's. A blue and white tabard, embroidered with the heraldry of the Kingdom of Hyrule, blanketed a set of chainmail. Leather fingerless gauntlets covered his hands and forearms, while leather boots and a set of pants covered his legs, shins, and feet.

"That is your true self: a soldier of Hyrule, sworn defender of the land, but also so much more. Nezera's curse has robbed you of your true self. It has stolen from you your memory, your life... your very identity. As long as you remain cursed, the man staring at you now will remain forever trapped in darkness, unable to fulfill his destiny as the Hero Eternal."

The shadow stared at the water, the man within aghast. He did not know what to make of the face staring back at him. Every emotion, every twitch of his face, moved in synchronization with the man within, as though the shadow's blank gaze did not exist.

Closing her eyes, the Sage shook her head. The pitiful sight before her made her heart sink. The Hero himself, the one the people of Hyrule prayed and pilgrimaged for, reduced to an amnesiac shadow of his former self. She opened her eyes.

"You must end your curse, or all is lost. To that end, I can guide you, but you must hurry. The Goddess Incarnate is in grave danger. You must go to her, and you must protect her at all costs. Without her or you, hope is lost. Do you understand now what you must do? Are you prepared to carry out the task ahead of you?"

The shadow tilted his head. He did not know who the 'Goddess Incarnate' was. Unless...

Images of Zelda poured into his mind. Thoughts of Zelda being cast into darkness by the same curse that afflicted him soon followed. At the very idea of that beautiful angel being in danger, the shadow let out a shriek. He bore his fangs and flexed his claws, snarling. The Sage smiled at him.

"I would expect no less from you. Time and again, you have returned to us in our hour of need. Now, it is our turn to help you in yours. Though you are protected by the Triforce of Courage, it's power has not fully awakened. I will fully awaken its power. The curse will try to fight back, to prevent that power from taking root. This will not be a pleasant experience... but there is no other way."

The Sage pointed her finger at his chest. Light erupted from her index fingertip. A surge of golden energy swept through the shadow's body. The mark on his hand poked out from the inky blackness of his body, burning white. He crumpled onto the ground. The man within screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Awaken, Hero Eternal... awaken, and fulfill your destiny."

As the shadow clutched his body in pain, the world around him faded into white. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself within the rune-filled chamber. He tried to pull himself onto his feet, only for his body to fall back onto the ground. His entire body surged with gold and black energy, the essence of the curse and the essence of the holy power within him at war.

The shadow clung to the wall, shrieking in agony. His arms and fingers melted before his very eyes. Despite the pain, he dissolved into a puddle of darkness, his form sizzling and boiling with energy. It hurt to move, to do anything in this state. He felt as though his very being tore itself apart.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at that woman who did this to him. She told him this would not be pleasant. She did not tell him this would involve tearing his entire being apart! He was not prepared for this at all.

As his form sped through the temple, he found himself shifting between his humanoid form and shadow forms. For the first time, the shadow squeezed his eyes shut. He fought to maintain focus amid the relentless waves of energy tearing at his insides. Crawling along the ground, he melted into the stone floor, turning into a puddle once more.

Moonlight shimmered in the night sky, blanketing the desert outside in silver radiance. The shadow, weary from the assault of power, collapsed onto the ground. He lifted his head to look around, the world shifting in and out of focus around him. Exhausted, his head fell onto the ground.

Would this be how it would end for him? To die here in the desert, never to regain his past? Would he never be whole again? He did not want to die. He wanted to see Zelda's face again. He had so much to do, so much he wanted to accomplish...

The world around him dissolved into a hazy blur.


	8. Chapter VII: The Cursed Soldier

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, guys! Welcome to the climax of this portion of the story. This is the moment you've all be waiting for. This is where the collective crap hits the fan. I'd like to give a shout out to BlazePyro for reviewing, as well as to everyone who has faved/followed the story so far. Your support really means a lot. If you guys have any thoughts you'd like to share, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Without further ado, here's another chapter! **  
**

Chapter VII - The Cursed Soldier

Zelda and Impa raced through the halls of the temple. Behind them, the soldiers marched onward. Torches crackled and smoldered around the group. Moonlight shimmered at the end of a dark hallway.

 _Where is he? Where did he go?_

She stepped into the temple cloister. Beyond the vaulted arches, a statue of a Gerudo woman loomed at the center of a courtyard. Standing at the foot of the statue, Nezera glared at Zelda, her eyes full of murderous intent.

Soldiers stormed the cloister. Impa brandished her naginata. Shadow beasts surrounded Nezera. They snarled at Zelda's entourage. Nezera brandished her staff at them, jewel humming with dark energy.

"What did you _do_?" Nezera shouted.

Zelda steeled herself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Zelda replied.

"Lies do not become you, Princess. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Nezera launched a bolt of dark energy. Zelda jumped out of the way, while Impa pushed several soldiers to safety. Cries of pain echoed through the halls as other soldiers skidded across the ground, blown away by the attack.

Shadow beasts charged onward. They sunk their fangs into the arms and legs of the downed soldiers. Impa slashed at them, pushing them back toward their master. Zelda held up her rapier, charging at Nezera.

With an angry snarl, Nezera jumped back. Metal clashed against metal as the two locked arms with one another.

"What did you do to him, Princess? What did you do to _my creation_?!"

Zelda gritted her teeth as Nezera jumped away. She fired bolt after bolt of energy at her. Zelda jumped and dodged her attacks. As she moved to strike the sorceress, a bolt of energy collided with her body. She let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to the ground, paralyzed by the attack.

Impa's eyes widened. Removing her naginata from the blob-like remains of a shadow beast, she turned her attention toward the sorceress.

 _No!_

Nezera grabbed Zelda's arms and pulled her onto her feet. She pulled out a dagger. Twisting Zelda's arms, she held the dagger to Zelda's throat.

"Move another inch, and I'll kill her!"

Zelda's hands wrapped around Nezera's arms. She pulled and tugged at her skin, surprised by the sorceress' strength. Impa froze in place, as did the remnants of the soldiers that still remained.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

Nezera pulled Zelda's ear closer to her face. She whispered into her ear.

"Now, tell me the truth. You did something to that defect. He broke free from my control again because of you. You will tell me how you managed to influence him, or I will offer you to my pets, right here, right now..."

Zelda gritted her teeth, feeling the blade of Nezera's dagger against her skin.

"He does not belong to you. The man is not some tool you can just throw away. He has a life and a will of his own. No matter what, you cannot take that from him!"

"His life became mine the moment the darkness embraced him! He is my creation! I am the master of his destiny, not you! Not the Goddesses! Not _anyone_!"

Nezera tightened her grip. Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs into the night.

* * *

Soldiers looked down at the half-formed shadowy mass dripping onto the sandstone steps that lead to the temple. Those who still had the energy to fight brandished their weapons, limping toward the monster in front of them. Golden irises peered back at them from the darkness. Those, too, melted away into the ink-like mass.

"What in Farore—"

"Why isn't it attacking us?!"

"Quick, help me get the injured out of here!"

"That thing... something's wrong with it..."

Voices ebbed around the shadow. The man within closed his eyes, unable to focus or think. Amid the hazy blur around him, the shadow found his strength fading away. As footsteps approached his form, he did little to stop the crowd of wounded soldiers from looming over him.

He felt so weak. Not even the scent of their blood, pouring out from fresh wounds, could draw him out of his torpor. The battle of light and shadow within him sapped at his vitality. For a brief moment, he drifted away.

Screams pierced the air. The shadow recognized woman's voice. Zelda was in danger. He had to find her. He had to protect her.

A shriek escaped the shadowy mass. Before their eyes, the soldiers watched as the mass of darkness slithered and coalesced. Gold and black energy surged and sizzled within the darkness. The mass split and divided around the soldiers feet before merging. Roars of agony escaped the blob of darkness as it disappeared into the temple, leaving the soldiers confused, horrified, and relieved that the danger it posed had passed.

The man, frantic, sped through the temple. He did not know how much time he had. He could not give up now. In spite of the terrible anguish coursing through him, he refused to give in. Zelda's life, and the lives those who still remained in this temple, depended on him.

He sped across the walls and ceilings, passing by the cold, bloodied corpses of Hyrulean soldiers. In the center of a cloister, under the shadow of a statue, the figure of Nezera held Zelda hostage. Blood dripped from Zelda's arm.

At the smell of her blood, the shadow reeled. He slithered down a wall into the moonlight. The shadow gathered form, his mouth watering. Within him, the man clenched his teeth and grasped his head in pain. Nezera looked over at him and smiled.

"Now that we are all assembled..." Nezera began.

She held Zelda's wounded arm toward him. Blood dripped onto the sand, enticing the shadow. The shadow hissed and roared, fighting against the overwhelming instinct within him.

The shadow froze and wrapped his arms around himself. Saliva dripped from his mouth. Waves of energy surged through him, tearing him away from his bloodlust. Annoyed by his defiance, Nezera cut deeper into Zelda's arm.

"Take her. Drink her life away. Do what you were made to do, shadow..."

Screaming in the depths of his mind, the shadow collapsed onto his knees. The man refused to step any closer to Zelda, his bloodlust overwhelming. Torn between his instinct to feed and his desire to protect, the shadow let out a shriek.

"What a waste. To think I had such high hopes for you..."

Nezera tossed Zelda aside. She fell to the ground, nursing her wounds. All around them, the shadow beasts scurried away. Impa rushed to Zelda's side. Before either of them could say anything, energy gathered in Nezera's palm. It gathered into an orb of black energy. With an enraged shout, she hurled the orb at the shadow.

"It is time to put an end to this folly, defect... once and for all!"

 **"NO!"** Zelda screamed.

Impa and Zelda watched the orb collide with the shadow. The shadow exploded, spraying the sand and walls pitch black. Zelda cried out at the shadow, holding her arms out to where he once stood. Tears streamed down her face, mortified at the shadow's demise. Impa, too, found herself taken aback by the scene before her.

Nezera smiled, satisfied with her actions. The remains of the shadow dripped down the walls, smearing everything it came into contact with. She let out a chilling laugh at their anguish.

* * *

The man screamed into the darkness. Pain unbearable tore through his very being. As golden energy swirled around him, distorted voices pierced the darkness.

"And now... I shall cast you into the darkness with him, Princess Zelda!"

At the sound of Nezera's horrible laughter, the man fell onto his knees. He refused to give up. He refused to die. He refused to allow this to be the end of him.

He held up his left hand, curling it into a fist. The Triforce of Courage, responding to his will, shone a brilliant light. Golden energy enveloped the man as he let out a war cry.

 _Awaken, Hero Eternal... awaken, and fulfill your destiny..._

The shadow's remains slid down the pillars and walls of the cloister. They slithered on the ground. Little by little, the droplets pooled together, forming a larger puddle of darkness. Pull together by the man's thoughts, the shadow coalesced and reformed against all odds.

Zelda looked on. She stepped back, startled by the sight. Nezera, too, turned her attention to the growing mass of darkness. Within moments, a large puddle of darkness appeared behind her, formed from the shadow's remains.

Warmth washed over the back of Zelda's right hand. The Triforce of Wisdom appeared, casting the area in a golden light. Before Nezera could do anything else, a blackened left hand burst from the puddle. The Triforce of Courage burned through the darkness, resonating with Wisdom's light.

"No... Impossible..."

The shadow's body took shape once more. In place of the tabard that once covered his body, a tunic as dark as night hung over chainmail. His head, once a mop of short black hair, now adorned a long, pointed cap, which danced in the desert wind. Nezera's eyes widened as the shadow took full form, no longer bearing the image of the brave soldier she cast into darkness days ago.

"You're not real... You're just an old wive's tale... A myth! A legend!"

Golden eyes, framed by black, bore into her own. The shadow flexed reformed claws and roared at her. Nezera, terrified of the shadow's rebirth, pointed her staff at him. It pulsed with an evil light.

"Obey me, shadow! **Obey**!"

The shadow snarled at her, unfazed by her magic. Nezera looked at her staff, then at the shadow, and back at her staff again. Her mind reeled in confusion and horror.

Impa drug Zelda onto her feet. The two of them ran out of the atrium. Soldiers followed suit. As the group made their way back to the entrance, Nezera's screams filled the night, followed by the shadow's roars.

"Thank you, Impa..."

Weakened by blood loss, Zelda found herself losing focus. The two of them stopped in the temple atrium. As Impa dressed Zelda's arm in makeshift bandages, she glanced toward the halls beyond.

 _Gods be with you, Hero Eternal. I leave the rest to you. Put an end to that woman's madness once and for all._

The walls shook around them. Stone cracked and crumbled. Impa pulled Zelda onto her feet and carried her out of the temple. Nezera's voice let out blood curdling screams and cries of horror, accompanied by the shadow's ear piercing roars.

"Get away! Get away from me, you filthy mongrel! Ahhhhhhh!"

Impa and the soldiers raced toward the temple entrance. The sound of stone collapsing filled the air. Impa placed Zelda on the ground, watching the chaos ensue within the temple. Moments passed, and an irrevocable silence filled the air.

Gales of desert wind blew through the area. Impa turned to the soldiers.

"Attend to the wounded, all of you."

"But Lady Impa, what about the shadow beasts?"

"We will deal with them later. For now, we must regroup..."

* * *

Impa stepped into the temple with lantern in hand. Inside the desolate halls, shadow beasts, once eager monsters, now laid comatose and dormant like puppets with their strings cut. The stench of death and blood filled the temple halls. She found herself holding her breath as she passed through. When she reached the atrium, a giant hole lead into underground catacombs.

She jumped into the pit and treaded onward. Caverns snaked around her, parting in several directions. Impa furrowed her brow, preparing herself for the worst. As she made her way deeper underground, she came upon a ghastly sight.

Nezera's corpse laid strewn against a wall, dismembered and drained of blood. Her dark skin sagged and shriveled around her bones, akin to an old prune. Rats squeaked, feasting on her remains. Impa studied the corpse in front of her, noting a few key details.

Her staff had gone missing. No sign of the shadow, the cursed soldier that had saved them, remained. He vanished like a phantom in the night. Impa closed her eyes.

 _Will the council believe what has happened here? Beyond the wounded men, we have nothing to bring back, nothing to show for our trouble in coming here. I will discuss what to do with Nezera's remains later. The madness is over... for now, at least._

Having found no sign of the shadow, she walked out of the cavern, leaving the rats to feast on Nezera's corpse. She made her way through the temple remains. When she made her way back to the entrance, the figure of Zelda stood in front of her. She nursed her arm, plucking at the bandages covering it.

"Did you find him?" Zelda asked.

Impa shook her head.

"I found no sign of him, or Nezera's staff. I do not know if he survived, Your Highness. Nezera's threat... has been neutralized."

Zelda lowered her head. She opened her palms toward Impa. Impa stood beside Zelda, as did the surviving soldiers. The brave men and women held their heads, offering their prayers into the night.

 _Hero Eternal... I pray that you still live. Please give us a sign that you still exist..._

"Let us set up camp here for the night, so that we may tend to the injured."

"A solid action plan, Your Majesty."

Soldiers worked through the night, assaulted by the desert winds. Before long, they erected tents. Only their lanterns, and the flickering braziers in the temple entrance stood as any sign of life within the desolate landscape. Zelda stepped toward her tent and closed her eyes.

 _I think it is time for us to go home. I hate to leave empty handed, but I see no point in risking any more lives. There is enough potion in our supplies to reach the end of the desert, by beyond that, I don't know how many of my men will survive the journey home. I pray that we can all make it back in one piece._

Zelda sat her rapier down in her tent, and retired for the evening. Exhausted from the night's events, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Smoldering embers flared in the desert wind. Lanterns and torches burned out in the cold night. From out of the temple, tendrils of darkness snaked down sandstone. They gathered into a puddle. The shadow gathered form and stared at the sleeping encampment below.

From out of his body, Nezera's staff manifested in his left hand. He knelt down, cocking his head and studying the group. From behind the shadow's eyes, the man's gaze shifted toward the staff, his mouth pursed into a frown.

This staff was too dangerous. It was what controlled the shadow beasts, and what robbed him of his free will. He did not want such an item in his possession. He could not bear the thought of robbing anyone of their sentience. These people might know what to do with it. Zelda might know what to do with it.

The man shifted his gaze toward the mark of the Triforce of Courage. Memories drifted into his thoughts...

* * *

 _The sound of metal rattling against metal filled the man's ears. Ten other Hylian men crowded around him, packed into the back of a wagon. The man took off his left gauntlet, massaging his sweaty skin underneath. As he did so, one of his comrades glanced at the back of his hand._

 _"Hey Rookie, what's that?" His comrade beside him asked._

 _The man shrugged._

 _"Oh, it's just a birthmark."_

 _Narrowing his eyes, his fellow soldier motioned for his hand. The man obliged, and held the back of his hand out to him. Others soon gathered around, intrigued by the mark on the man's hand._

 _"They say anyone born with the mark of the sacred pyramid has a special destiny."_

 _The man snorted._

 _"Now you're starting to sound like my grandfather..."_

 _Annoyed, the man took his hand back. He let out a sigh, and wiped the sweat from his forehead._

 _"It's said that the Hero Eternal is always born with a mark like that on his hand."_

 _The man gave out a skeptical glance. He placed his gauntlet back on his left hand, and fastened the guard back onto his forearm. With a snort, the man closed his eyes and leaned against the canvas of the wagon._

 _"Yeah, and I'm the Great Fairy. I'm no one special. I'm just a soldier doing his civic duty for queen and country. No way in a million years could I possibly be anyone like that..."_

* * *

 **Once again, if you guys have any thoughts, feelings, criticisms, ect., you'd like to share, please please please leave a review! It really means a lot. Thank you! _  
_**


	9. Chapter VIII: Aftermath

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Well, this is it, guys. We're nearing the end of this portion of the story. I'd just like to say thank you to everybody who has faved, followed, read, and reviewed the story. Your support has been greatly appreciated.

If you have any thoughts, feel free to leave a review. Thank you!

Chapter VIII - Aftermath

The shadow gazed at the back of his left hand. Within him, the man pursed his lips in wonder at the golden mark. The memory, drawn out of the abyss of his being, etched itself into his consciousness.

The mark seemed so innocuous, so inconsequential until now. The man he remembered had thought so little of it. To him, it had been nothing more than a fluke of his birth. Now, that very same mark saved his life.

His eyes shifted toward the rest of his altered form. The golden power changed him. He felt different, stronger somehow, like a heavy shackle had broken away. A part of his mind, floundering in the dark, rose up, liberated from the shadows.

Yet he still could not remember much of his past. Worse still, he could not remember his name. He had to have a name. Beyond the promise that the identity of the Hero Eternal brought, he still did not know what that meant. Torn between man and shadow, he closed his eyes and dropped to one knee.

He hated this curse. He wanted to rid himself of this dark power. He wanted to regain the life it had stolen from him. He wanted to think, to feel, to join with the people below as the man had done in his vague memories.

 _«Can you hear me, Hero?»_ the Sage's whispered in his mind.

The shadow's body straightened. He glanced around, searching for any sign of the Sage. Her voice echoed in his thoughts.

 _«Nezera was nothing but a puppet. Although killed by your hand, your curse remains. This is only the beginning. The Shadowbound will no doubt seek retribution for her demise. You must not allow their terrible ambitions to become reality.»_

The shadow shook his head, confused. He no longer had any doubt about the Sage's intentions, yet beyond his status as the Hero Eternal, he still remembered little of himself beyond brief flickers of memory. Above all else, he wanted to know who he was. He wanted a name, and to step out of the darkness.

 _«Protect the Goddess Incarnate. She will guide you to what you seek. Through her, you may begin to piece together your lost memories, and break the curse that locks away your humanity. When the time comes, you will step back into the light again. Do not give up hope, Hero... for even in the darkest shadows, there exists light. You are proof of that.»_

Within the shadow, the man sighed. The shadow turned around and gazed at the temple. As the wind played with the tail of his pointed cap, the Sage's voice spoke once more.

 _«Have no fear. We will see each other again when the time comes, Hero. That, I can assure you.»_

The shadow turned around to face the encampment. Smoke lingered in the air, fueled by smoldering wood. His eyes glanced toward the moon, which began to dip beyond the distant mountains. The day would soon come.

Glancing back toward the staff, he quietly stepped down the stairs leading to the temple. Between the two braziers, he placed the staff on the ground. His decision made, he stepped back up the steps away from the encampment.

 _«Goodbye, Hero. Until we meet again.»_

The shadow melted into a puddle and sped off into the night.

* * *

Crows and guays squawked and crowed into the morning light. Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in her cot and let out a yawn. Awakened by the hot, dry air of the desert, she rubbed her aching forehead.

She pushed herself onto her feet, brushing her fingers against the white dress. Exhausted from the night's events, she had not bothered to change her attire. Zelda stepped outside, and shielded her eyes from the intense morning sun.

All around her, soldiers spoke in hushed tones, ranging from shock to amazement. She raised an eyebrow at them, confused by their behavior. From out of the group of soldiers, Impa stepped forward. She brushed the white strands of hair out of her face.

Zelda turned to look at her.

"Impa, what is going on?"

Impa gave her a soft smile.

"We have found Nezera's staff."

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Where is it?!"

Impa turned around. The soldiers around them parted to the sides. Laying on the ground at the base of the stairs, the gilded staff, adorned with a black crystal, glistened in the sunlight. Zelda rushed toward the object, her mind racing.

A dark, vile energy exuded from the gem. Shivers traveled down Zelda's spine. As she neared the late sorceress' weapon, she glanced over her shoulder at Impa, who walked up beside her. Her face shifted into a look of amazement.

"We found it laying here a few hours ago. It seems someone left us a gift..."

Zelda dropped down onto one knee, studying the staff. The sight of it made her stomach churn. She closed her eyes in thought.

 _So many lives were destroyed because of this weapon. Perhaps if we take this back with us, the castle alchemists and sorcerers may be able to study its power... and restore the people Nezera corrupted with its power. It may be the key to finding the source of the Shadowbound's power as well._

Her thoughts drifted toward the cursed soldier. Guilt welled up inside her. She had no idea such terrible acts had occurred in this desert. Without knowing it, she condemned that soldier to his fate.

She picked up the staff from the ground. Pushing herself back onto her feet, she winced at her arm, still tender from the night's horrid events. Zelda held the staff in front of Impa, who took it out of her hands.

"Place it within the wagon. Allow no one else to handle this weapon or go near it."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Impa bowed and walked toward the wagon. All around her, the soldiers dismantled the tents erected during the night. She gazed up at the colossus poking up from the plateaus beyond. Moments later, Impa returned to her side and saluted. Zelda saluted back, and the two gazed into the temple.

At the edge of her awareness, a presence lingered. Zelda could not pinpoint the exact location. The evil aura, carried by the shadow beasts and the shadow, clung to the encampment. She turned toward Impa.

"Can you sense it, Impa?"

Impa nodded.

"It seems the shadow has not left us after all. I cannot sense where he has gone, but he is nearby. This aura... the evil is not as strong as it was before. It is greatly diminished somehow."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. She stepped forward, turning her head toward the Sheikah.

"Do you think it is him?"

Impa closed her eyes.

"While I do not know for certain, something tells me that the Hero Eternal is watching over us, somewhere. Perhaps the Sage might know."

Impa walked up the steps leading into the Temple.

"There is a matter of business I must attend to before we leave, Your Highness. I promise I will not be long."

Zelda nodded. Without another word, Impa stepped into the Temple. She wove through the corridors, lighting the torches along the way. As she stepped into the sanctum, she hopped down toward the base of the colossus.

Her eyes studied the chamber, disgusted by the bloodshed that occurred here. These people did not deserve to die like this. Although Nezera had been killed by the shadow, so many questions lingered in her mind.

 _"We, the Shadowbound, intend to restore the world back to its original state, to do away with this so-called 'order' the Goddesses forced upon this ruined, flawed creation of theirs. We want peace, the same as you."_

 _It is not over. The Shadowbound will return. We must prepare... but how?_

"A pity, is it not?" an old woman's voice echoed.

Impa turned around, startled by the noise. A figure of light floated behind her. She breathed a sight of relief. Impa closed her eyes.

"So you survived, Sadira."

Sadira nodded.

"Nezera had no chance of entering the Chamber of the Sages. She was a pitiable fool who thought her power to be greater than that of the Gods Themselves. In the end, it proved to be her undoing, when she tried to shadowbind the Hero's Spirit."

Impa studied the sage. Sadira glanced at the Sheikah, casting the temple sanctum in a gentle orange light.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive, Sage Sadira, but... what happened to the priests of this temple?"

Sadira frowned.

"The Shadowbound came here. Lead by Nezera, they came here to end my life, and to cast this temple into the shadows. That is their plan, you see: they want to blot out the light completely. To that end, they kidnapped soldiers and travelers, cursing them into bloodthirsty monsters. With Nezera gone and her source of power removed, they are little more than lifeless puppets."

Impa held her chin in thought.

"To think your own granddaughter could fall so far..."

"Yes, it is a shame it had to end this way. She was so angry when I became a Sage. I think that was why she joined the Shadowbound: to get back at the Gods for taking her family from her. I wish things could have turned out differently with her, but... she made her choice, Impa. At least now, she is in a better place..."

Sadira's voice cracked and wavered. Beyond the veil of light, Impa could tell that Sadira wanted to cry. Her heart reached out to her.

"Where is the Hero, Sadira?"

"The Hero is trapped within the shadow of Nezera's curse, neither truly alive nor dead. Even though Nezera is dead, his curse remains. She was merely a puppet to an even greater evil that threatens to consume us all. You and the Princess must help him break his curse."

"And how can we do that?"

"You will know... when the time comes..."

Sadira's form began to flicker and fade.

"My time with you grows so short... I must return to the Chamber. Find the Hero... guide him to his destiny..."

Without another word, Sadira vanished from the sanctum, leaving Impa alone with her thoughts.

 _The rest, it seems, it up to us._

* * *

Impa stepped out of the temple. The wounded gathered into their wagons, tended to by mages and healers with red potion. Zelda sat on the sidelines, herself at the mercy of the healing magic. She took a sip of the red potion, the taste stinging her tongue and nostrils.

All around them, soldiers placed items into a covered wagon. Those that could still walk did so, while those too wounded piled into another. At the front, her personal cabin stood at the ready. Before long, the soldiers turned to Zelda, awaiting her command.

"We are finished here," Impa said.

Zelda nodded.

"I will be glad to leave this terrible place, Impa. The Gerudo will no doubt want to know what happened."

"The Sage is still alive."

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sage Sadira is still with us?!"

"There was no way for Nezera or her beasts to enter the Chamber of the Sages from here. That was what I wanted to confirm before we left. She can handle telling her people what happened here."

Zelda closed her eyes.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that she managed to survive that massacre."

"As we speak, our comrades are burying the dead that still remain. With regards to the shadow beasts... I do not know what can be done with them. Nezera is gone, but they are still as they are. We must remain vigilant. We do not know where the Shadowbound could be lurking."

"We have the staff. When we return to the castle, have the castle castle alchemists and grand mages begin studying it post haste."

"And until then?"

"Until then, we do what we can with what we have. It's a long way back to Hyrule. Let us enjoy the journey home."

With that, Zelda got up and walked toward her personal cabin. Impa and Zelda walked side by side. Opening the door to her cabin, Impa opened an arm in invitation to the princess.

"By your will, Your Highness."

"Let us take our leave of this place, Impa."

As Zelda entered the cabin, Impa closed the door behind her. She turned toward the soldiers, both on foot and on horseback, that awaited orders. Holding her naginata at her side, she pointed toward the horizon.

"Move out!"

Although the soldiers cheered on, feeling of gloom hung over the caravan. The horses, once plentiful with riders, now sat empty, a grim reminder of the terrible events that occurred within the halls of the Desert Temple. Many had to bury their own, far away from their homeland.

Zelda looked on, fingering the bandages along her wrists. Her thoughts turned toward the shadow, the cursed soldier that had saved them. She did not want to think about how things might have turned out, had they not encountered him. Guilt welled up inside her.

 _«Princess Zelda.»_

The voice rang out in Zelda's thoughts. She perked her head up, tearing herself away from her reverie.

 _«Sage Sadira...»_

 _«I come to you with a warning, Your Majesty. Do not tell the Hero Eternal of his past.»_

Zelda blinked, confused by Sadira's words.

 _«What do you mean?»_

 _«The Hero Eternal sleeps among your men. He is drawn to you through the vague memories he has of his past. You will be instrumental to breaking the terrible curse Nezera cast on him. In order to do so, he must remember himself on his own. Provide him guidance and counsel, but do not tell him anything, not even his name.»_

 _«What would happen if... if I were to do so?»_

Sadira's voice turned solemn and grave.

 _«Then the curse will get the better of him, and he will never regain his humanity. Like a fire, the memory of his past must be rekindled at a certain pace. Move too slowly, and the fire will never burn. Move too quickly... and the fire in turn will become a raging conflagration that not even he can handle.»_

Zelda said nothing else. The gravity of the situation weighed on her. She slunk back into the shadows of the cabin.

 _«I leave the rest to you, Your Highness. Once you cross the desert threshold, you are beyond my influence...»_

* * *

Within the darkness of an underground cavern, robed figures gathered in silence. Smoke rose into the air. Each of them passed around a pipe, taking in the intoxicating fumes it billowed into the air. Beyond the smoke and flame of a burning altar, the silhouette of a human face formed in the smoke.

"Nezera has been killed."

"The Goddess Incarnate and her Sheikah bodyguard have the staff."

"Nezera was a failure. Before the might of the Triforce of Courage, she was as nothing."

"A pity. We had such high hopes for her, but she could not fully shadowbind the Hero's Spirit. Her death is a fitting price for her neglience."

"So many were lost to her foolishness, but with her out of the way, the real work can begin now..."

Each of the robed figures drank from goblets, shuddering from the pleasure. The darkness called to them. A tome, covered in purple arcane runes, fluttered open. Pages turned on their own.

Demonic cries echoed throughout the cavern. Magic hummed in the air. Shadowy abominations slithered out of the darkness, massing around them in puddles of black. The robed figures did nothing to silence the cacophonous cries of their creations.

"We must blot out the light."

"The Master demands it."

Drunk on intoxicants, the figures carried out their ritual. A deep, booming voice echoed from the silhouette.

"It won't be long now. All shall bow before my might..."


	10. Chapter IX: Homecoming

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi again, guys! We are getting so close to the end of this arc. At that point, be on the look out for a sequel to the story. It's been a great ride, everyone. Thanks to everybody who has either read or left feedback for the story. I really appreciate it. As always, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review! Thank you!

Chapter IX - Homecoming

 **Several weeks later...**

Torrential rain poured on the streets of Castleton. Men raced through the town, shielding their heads with cloaks, pieces of paper, and whatever else they could find. Dark, grey clouds blanketed the sky. Within the central marketplace, the normal hustle and bustle of traders and merchants filled the air in hushed tones.

The people spoke in uneven tones, their eyes filled with fear and dread. Their monarch, the queen-in-waiting, had not returned from her trip to the Desert Temple. Rumors tore through the air, drowning out all reason.

"Her Highness has not returned."

"Did the shadow beasts...?"

"These are dark times we live in..."

"The soldiers are disappearing... the shadow beasts..."

"Spare a rupee, sir...?"

"Where is the Hero?"

"Why has he not come to our aid?"

"Are we fools to believe in the old legends...?"

"It can't be... the gods can be so cruel..."

Sitting atop a rampart, far from the eyes of guards stationed along the city walls, three boys gazed across the verdant fields. One, an eleven-year-old in blue overalls, squinted his eyes out toward the horizon, clutching the poncho that shielded him from the weather. His companions hung back under the shelter of a piece of wood.

Off into the distance, a group of horses carrying soldiers appeared before his eyes. As the caravan grew closer, the boy recognized the Hyrulean banners, and the carriage they protected all too well.

The Queen-in-Waiting, Princess Zelda, had returned at long last.

Ecstatic at the sight of their leader, he waved for his companions to come out of their hiding places. The boy pointed toward her carriage, and cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone! The Princess! The Princess is back!"

All throughout the marketplace, men turned around, wondering what ruckus the boys had caused now. Everyone paused as their attention turned toward the city gates. The soldiers sounded their horns as they rose up, and the drawbridge lowered. There, before their eyes, the caravan of soldiers flanked a black carriage and a group of covered wagons. The people cheered and hollered.

Within the carriage, Zelda looked on. It brought her joy to see her people eager for her long-awaited return. Their smiles, their joy... for so long, she had only seen their sadness, their fear, their despair at the shadow beasts that hounded them at night. Yet behind their smiles and joy, she sensed something in the air.

 _There is still much work to be done. The elders on the privy council will no doubt want an audience to discuss the events of the Desert Temple. I have no idea where to begin..._

Ever since the events of the Desert Temple, neither she nor Impa saw any trace of the cursed soldier that saved their lives. A part of her felt the diminished aura of evil that still clung to her carriage. She wanted to believe that the Hero Eternal, cursed by Nezera's power, had not abandoned them. Even if he had wandered off, she did not know how far he could have gotten.

 _He would not leave me. Sadira said he is drawn to me... perhaps there is hope that he is still around. However... I don't know if the people will want to see him as he is. We must hurry and put an end to this madness..._

Zelda pushed her thoughts aside and waved at the crowd of people that gathered along the streets, cheering for the return of their wayward monarch. In spite of it all, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 _It is good to be home._

She watched as her carriage ventured toward the castle gates. It seemed like so long ago that she left his place to begin her investigation into the desert. Even though the casualties of the lives lost along the journey back weighed on her mind, she knew that she would have to explain what happened to these men and their families. Zelda took a small comfort from the fact that these brave men died for their kingdom.

 _The Shadowbound will answer for what they have done._

Beside her carriage, Impa rode on horseback, clutching her naginata and Nezera's staff in both hands. As they approached the castle gates, a guard stopped them.

"Hail to the Goddesses," the guard called out to them.

"Hail, soldier. We have returned with Her Highness. In the name of Princess Zelda, please let us through!"

The guard nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Lady Impa, but first thing's first. Her Highness may bring her carriage onto the castle grounds, but we must inspect the wagons and your weapons before any of the others can be allowed in. Chancellor's orders."

Impa let out an annoyed sigh. She knew that they had a job to do, and that they wanted only to protect the council and the castle denizens, but the staff needed to be taken to the castle mages. Zelda poked her head out of the carriage, wondering about the commotion at the gate.

"Inspect my blade if you must, but my orders are to bring this staff to the castle mages at once. No one besides myself and the mages are to handle this item."

"Really? Under who's orders?"

Zelda stepped out of the carriage. The guard stopped in his tracks and bowed toward her. She turned toward Impa and nodded.

"Mine, soldier. Allow her through with the staff."

"Please, forgive me, Your Highness! I had no idea the order came from you..."

Zelda said nothing else as the guard allowed Impa through the gate. Nearby soldiers inspected her naginata as she made her way toward the castle entrance. As howling wind picked up, Zelda felt a change in the air. Like a tide of darkness, it swept across the land, sending chills down her spine.

Grabbing her books, she waited for the carriage to come to a stop at the castle stables before stepping outside. The castle's pointed towers pierced the heavens, which thundered above her. She wrapped her cloak around herself and her books, eager to get out of the billowing storm blanketing the land.

 _What a tiring journey this has been._

Zelda, accompanied by weary soldiers, stepped through the doors to the castle. As the doors swung closed behind her, she turned toward a man in an ornate gold and black tabard before her. He bowed before her.

"Hail to the Goddesses, Princess Zelda. I am glad to see that you have returned home safely," the man said.

"Chancellor Gaebora, what a surprise! I was not expecting you so soon."

"I bring terrible news. The shadow beasts... their attacks grow more fierce, my liege. We have lost several men protecting the town below from intrusion."

Zelda's eyes widened. She could not believe her ears. The shadow beasts assault her people still? How could that be possible?

 _Does the Shadowbound have more than one puppet master dangling their strings?! Why is this still happening?!_

"What...?"

Zelda could manage nothing else but a strangled, confused word. Chancellor Gaebora gazed back at her with a dreadful sigh.

"Every night, they sneak into the town, growing more numerous. We have lost 30 soldiers trying to protect the civilians below. The people have grown more fearful with every passing day. Although your return has filled the people with hope, I do not know how long that hope will hold out. They expect an answer to the shadow problem..."

She closed her eyes. Between the men lost along the journey home, and the men lost at home, she did not know what could be done. Her mind shifted toward the shadow that had protected them from Nezera's wrath. In his visage, she placed all her hopes on him.

 _Hero... I pray that you have not left us..._

"Then we had best give them one. Summon the privy council."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Seated on her throne, Zelda gazed into the distant doors. Twelve robed figures, men and women, stepped into the audience chamber. Her guards sealed the doors shut behind them. She nodded at them, pleased that they had followed her orders—she wanted privacy for herself, Impa, and the privy council summoned before her.

"Hail to the Goddesses," the council proclaimed.

Zelda nodded curtly.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Time is of the essence, gentlemen, so let us begin."

"You are aware of the attacks, are you not, Highness? Those monsters grow more numerous and ravenous with every passing day," An aged old man stated.

"Chancellor Gaebora has informed me of the situation here, Councillor Vaynd. It saddens me greatly to see my people suffer so under the Shadowbound, but I have something which may be of use to us."

Zelda motioned toward Impa. She nodded, and without another word, a group of mages walked into the hall, holding Nezera's staff. It brimmed and crackled with dark energy. They handed it to Impa, who in turn held it toward the twelve councillors. In turn, they looked up at her with confused expressions.

"What devilry is this?"

"That staff once belonged to Nezera, the high priestess of the Shadowbound. During my sojourn to the Desert Temple, I learned of her hand in the dark rituals being carried out on our fair soldiers. This vile staff turned countless men into the shadow beasts that plague our land, and with sufficient study, I believe we can use this to reverse the curse that created these unholy monstrosities in the first place."

The councillors eyes widened in surprise.

"The Shadowbound are capable of such diablerie?!"

"By the Gods... I did not think this possible..."

"Wait a minute," A woman called out from the group, "If this Nezera commands the shadow beasts as you claim, how did you manage to survive, Your Highness?"

 _I suppose I have choice but to tell them._

For several minutes, Zelda spoke of her journey to the desert, and how she encountered the shadow of the cursed soldier. The memories of her encounter with Nezera, raw and biting, exhausted her, and by the time she finished, the entire privy council looked up at her with stunned expressions.

"...And when I woke up, we found the staff placed in front of our encampment. Throughout the journey home, we searched for signs of the Hero Eternal. That is why we must study the staff, for the Hero's sake and ours."

"Where is the Hero, Your Highness? Do you know?" The female councillor asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"Councillor Ryla, he vanished during the battle with Nezera. Weakened from bloodloss, my... memory of that night is a bit shaky. Impa?"

Impa nodded in understanding.

"In the battle's aftermath, I found the sorceress, drained and dismembered. No trace of the shadow could be found. We do not know where he is, or where he could have gone. The fact remains, however, that the Hero Eternal is alive, and he walks among us still."

"So that is your answer, Your Highness? To continue to hope that the Hero will somehow reappear and cast these demons away?" A middle-aged man asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"No, Councillor Valah, that is not what we're going to do. We are going to study the staff, and the magical energy it carries. If it could be used to create these monsters and to subjugate them, then that same magic could be used to reverse their current state."

"And what of the Shadowbound themselves? If what you say is true, Your Highness, then the Shadowbound will no doubt want to take revenge upon us for destroying one of their leaders! We must dispose of that wretched cult at once!"

"With what resources, Ryla? Every day, we lose more and more men to those monsters!"

"So then our answer is to do nothing and let the beasts kill us, Ganav? The people won't stand for that!"

"We must fortify the border!"

"Sweep the cities! Weed out the Shadowbound!"

"Enchant the walls!"

"Hang them for treason against the crown!"

Within moments, the meeting had gone out of control. Zelda felt her head pound. She did not want to listen to her council bicker and argue all night. The evening would soon approach, and she had more to do before retiring for the evening. Her tiredness from the long journey home began to grow on her. Sensing her fatigue, Impa stepped forward.

"Forgive my intrusion, but Her Highness has had a long journey home. I know we are all eager to do away with the Shadowbound and their monsters, but I believe we should come back to this when we all have a clear head..."

Zelda glanced over at Impa, who stepped back beside the throne.

"An excellent suggestion, Lady Impa. Let us adjourn for tonight, and revisit the matter first thing in the morning."

The council turned toward the door to the throne room. Councillor Ryla turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"We cannot delay the matter. The more we wait, the stronger the beasts become!"

"Goodnight, Councillor," Zelda said tonelessly, "I will see you first thing in the morning with the others."

Neither of them said anything else as the privy council left the chamber. Zelda rubbed her temples, her head throbbing. Impa placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"That... went better than I expected," Zelda said.

"The way things were going, I was afraid they would tear each other apart. Truly, things have gotten worse since we last stood in this hall."

"I'm aware, Impa."

Zelda adjusted the crown on her head. She turned toward Impa, who gazed back at her with intensity.

"I wish to have a bath drawn."

Impa raised an eyebrow at her.

"At this hour?"

Zelda returned a tired nod.

"A good bath always helps me when I need to do research..."

"Ahhhh, I understand now. You intend to find out more about the cursed soldier?"

Zelda closed her eyes.

"Even if he is no longer with us, I must know who he is. Sadira said we would be important to breaking his curse. I believe the answer lies within his file. We have kept documentation for every man who has ever entered the army, and the cursed soldier would be no exception."

"Very well, Your Highness."

* * *

Night fell over the land. Amid the downpour of rain, soldiers trotted wagons to the castle stables. Mud splashed in every direction, while horses neighed, eager to get out of the terrible storm. Off into the distance, Zelda's carriage sat unoccupied, its horses now sheltered within the stables.

Darkness slithered out of the carriage's shadow. The shadow slithered along the ground, eager to get away from the numerous lanterns of the soldiers on watch. He took shelter along a rickety fence, and gathered himself into human form. Golden eyes gazed out into the stormy night, studying the castle grounds around him.

Faint recognition awakened in the man's mind. The rocky walls, the vigilant soldiers stationed in the ramparts... he remembered this from somewhere. As his eyes shifted toward Zelda's carriage, it dawned on him.

This was the castle. This was Zelda's home. He had to see her. He had to find her. She had to help him. She had to help him remember...

Lightning flashed in the skies. Behind the shadow's eyes, the man looked on, his alarm at the sound masked behind an expressionless gaze. Faint light shimmered nearby. The shadow looked up, and saw a vigilant soldier patrolling the rampart above.

He had to get out of here. He did not want to be found. He did not want these men to suffer the fate of the pilgrims he encountered that day in the desert.

Waiting for the guard to pass by, the shadow dissolved into a puddle. He slithered up the wall and sneaked across the rampart. As the shadow wandered into a nearby yard, he stopped to gaze out at the straw dummies and training weapons nearby.

Flashes of memory jolted his mind. He remembered the man, and how he defeated his fellow trainee in a mock fight. Slinking away, the phantom of Zelda, staring down at him on a beautiful spring morning, haunted him. The memory spurred him onward as he sped across the yard.

In the shadow of a wall, his liquefied form came to a stop. The shadow gathered himself and gazed up at the towers. Wind and rain howled around him. As the torrential downpour rained down on him, the faint glow of torchlight beckoned him.

Someone was up there. Was it his goddess? He had to find out. He had to find out who...

The shadow melted into a puddle and slithered across the porous stone. As lightning and thunder rumbled in the distance, the guards below held up their arms, shielding themselves from the storm. Water trickled down the shadow's amorphous form. He did not react to or feel the chill of the air around him.

He approached the window. From the darkness, he peered inside. Surrounded by a stacks and stacks of files, the figure of Zelda thumbed through paperwork. Her nightgown, a white satin, glimmered in the orange light of a candle.

Images flashed in the shadow's mind. For a moment, he found himself back in the Desert Temple, fighting Nezera's control. From the darkness, he had called out to her, begging her to free him. The shadow reached deep within himself. Forgotten knowledge danced at the fringe of his mind.

As he let his form seep into the cracked stone walls, he called out to her in the darkness...


	11. Chapter X: Fated Encounter

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, guys! Before I begin, I'd like to take a moment to personally thank ARSLOTHES for reviewing, and everybody else for reading, faving, and following the story. It really means a lot. I'm sorry this is a bit late, some personal stuff came up. Let me know what you guys think in a review! Thanks again for your patience, guys!

Chapter X - Fated Encounter

Zelda thumbed through the countless files before her. One after another, pictographs of various soldiers stuck out in the dim candlelight. As thunder rumbled beyond the nearby window, she furrowed her brow in concentration.

 _It has to be here somewhere..._

She shivered in the orange glow. Glancing onward, she drew in a deep breath while gazing at the large pile of folders. Her fingers brushed over the pictographs of countless men accepted into the army in the past several months. Yet the face of the one she searched for—the face of the cursed soldier that had saved them from Nezera—eluded her.

Torrential rain pounded against the roof of the tower, and drenched the nearby window in a liquid sheet. As the dark night loomed amid the storm over the castle, Zelda grimaced, her frustration growing. She rubbed her temples, her headache returning.

 _I did not realize how daunting this would be. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack..._

As her eyes scanned the piles of folders around her, something caught her eye. Buried deep within a stack, a few sheets of parchment stuck out. She grabbed the folder, gazing at it with familiarity. When she opened the file, her eyes widened.

Clipped to documents, the black and white pictograph of a young man with short blond hair stared back at her, like a ghost long forgotten. In an instant, she found herself back in her meeting with the man, laughing and reminiscing about times forgotten like old friends. His blue eyes, once full of nervousness, became filled with joyful exuberance. She pushed the memory and the laughter away, forcing herself back to the task at hand.

 _It's him. This is his file... this is the cursed soldier's file. I've finally found him, but where is his name listed?_

Zelda held up the documents before her. Pulling the pictograph away, her eyes ran down the page. From underneath faded letters, a name stood before her on the sheet of paper. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, as though she had encountered that name long ago.

 _Link..._

Before she could do anything else, a hollow moan echoed through the air. Chills ran down Zelda's spine. She held up her candle, searching for the source of the noise. A familiar aura, poisoned by evil, filled the room.

"Who's there?!" Zelda called out.

A groan, quieter than a whisper, resounded. Thunder rumbled outside. The sound of rainfall intensified. Through the window, a bolt of lightning flashed in the darkness. Zelda stepped back, disturbed by the presence that lingered unseen.

 _«Zelda...»_

The voice of the cursed soldier whispered into her thoughts. Her eyes widened. She turned around, and faced the far corner of the room. A blackened mass of darkness melted through the wall.

Frozen, she watched the mass pool on the ground. It rose up in front of her, and gathered form. The blank, emotionless face of the shadow took shape. Gold eyes peered back at her. The shadow stepped toward her, reaching out with a clawed left hand.

 _«Help me... Please... help me...»_

Desperation filled the shadow's mental voice. Zelda watched the ghost of the cursed soldier, now dressed in a green tunic and a pointed cap, overlay the shadow. His blue eyes bore into her own, pleading for answers. She stepped back, never taking her eyes off the shadow.

Standing before him, she could do little to restrain the startled cry that left her lips at the sight of him. Up until now, she had wondered if he still lived. Now, as his pained mental whispers echoed in her thoughts, she found her answer. Terror gripped her being, and she found herself rooted in place.

 _«Who... am I? What... am I?»_

Footsteps pounded against stone. Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing her mistake. The shadow froze. His gold eyes, overlaid by blue, continued to stare back into her own. Before him, she dared not move or even twitch.

"What in the world?"

"Something has happened to Her Highness!"

The shadow reached out to her. The ghost of the cursed soldier's lips moved in silence. Zelda shook her head at him. Beyond the dark veil of Nezera's curse, his tormented thoughts cried out to her, droning on the same question.

 _«Who... am... I? Please... tell me... Please...»_

Metal pounded against wood. The shadow's golden gaze shifted toward the door. As the door burst open, Zelda feared the worst. Guards burst into the room. When their eyes met the shadow's, he shrieked and held his hands up in the air.

Fear filled the cursed soldier's eyes. Frantic, he looked at the guards, then back at Zelda. Within him, she sensed that fear, that desperation that drove him to come here.

"What in Hylia is this...?"

"A shadow beast is attacking Her Majesty!"

"Seize him! Protect the Princess!"

In that instant, Zelda found her voice. Driving out the fear, she cried out to the soldiers.

"No! Do not attack him!"

The shadow melted into a puddle of darkness. He bolted toward the door, and fled the library. Two of the guards bolted out of the room, while the remainder stood by Zelda's side.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" A soldier asked.

Zelda closed her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had not felt this terrified since her encounter with Nezera. Now, she feared for the shadow... and her own men, who foolishly pursued him.

"Your Highness, wait!"

Without another word, she regained her composure, grabbed the cursed soldier's file, and bolted out of the archives. She ran down the hall, listening to the shrieks of the shadow and the clamor of metal greaves on carpet and stone. Cries of surprise echoed through the dark halls. One by one, more and more soldiers appeared in the castle, in pursuit of the shadow. Desperate, she called out to Impa.

 _«Impa? Impa... are you there?»_

Impa's mental voice answered back, full of surprise and confusion.

 _«Your Highness, what is happening? The castle is in a complete uproar!»_

 _«The shadow... he's here!»_

Impa hummed in thought.

 _«Where did you find him?»_

 _«I was alone, searching through our records. That was when he appeared before me. Impa... he was crying out to me, pleading for me to help him. His presence startled me... I cried out, and the when the guards came, he fled. Now the entire castle is hunting the shadow down! It's all my fault... if I hadn't cried out like that, none of this would have happened...»_

Zelda shook her head, overwhelmed with guilt.

 _«Please, Impa... you are the only one I can trust with this. You have to help me find him! We have to put an end to this massacre before it begins!»_

 _«I will find him, Your Highness. Consider it done.»_

Impa's voice vanished into the darkness of the castle halls. Zelda ran through the corridors. Torches and ornate, candle-lit braziers cast the cold stone pillars in a warm orange glow. As she raced into her bedroom to get her rapier, she could hear the sound of shouting throughout the castle. Stepping back into the hall, a handmaiden stopped in front of her.

"Is it true, Your Highness? Has a shadow beast infiltrated the castle?"

Zelda closed her eyes, putting a mask over her emotions. She did not want her servants, her own people, to see her inner turmoil. Instead, she turned toward her and forced a collected expression on her face.

"Please go with the others into the wine cellar. I will summon you when ready."

"But Milady—"

 **"Go."**

The handmaiden nodded. Zelda watched her disappointed expression as she ran down the other hallway. She, in turn, ran the other way and toward the sound of the shrieks and shouts in the darkness.

* * *

Angry shouts and cries reverberated all around the shadow. He sped across the blue carpet, eager to get as far away from these hostile men as possible. Images of the pilgrims—victims of his own bloodlust and ignorance—filled his mind. Behind the shadow's eyes, the man glanced around, frantic.

This castle was huge. He did not know where he was. He had to find a way out of here. He had to flee this place before these men attack him, and awaken that overpowering thirst again.

"There it is!"

"Don't let it escape!"

The man's eyes widened. The shadow darted along the floor and the walls. Greaves pounded against stone and carpet. He wove through the feet of handmaidens and servants. Their shrieks of terror, followed by the gruff voices of the soldiers chasing him, only further fueled his panic.

"What is that thing on the ground?"

"It's a monster!"

"Help! Someone help! There's a demon in the castle!"

All around him, the screams and shouts of men and women sent chills through the man within the shadow's heart. Slithering under a door, the shadow slithered into a large training yard. Devoid of people, the man felt unnerved being here. Flashes of memory danced in his mind: of shattering straw dummies with a sword, of sparring with other recruits, of conducting drills in a hot summer sun...

Energy crackled in the air, tearing the shadow away from his reverie. The shadow looked up, and watched as arrows, wreathed in fire, hurtled toward the him. Shrieking into the night, the shadow sped across the yard. Archers and mages gathered on the ramparts, while Hyrulean banners whipped in the raging storm.

Orbs of light energy crackled in the air. Like cannon balls being fired, the mages fired bolts of energy through the air. The shadow zigzagged through the yard, driven by survival instinct. He bolted into the darkest corner he could find. Gathering himself, the shadow took on human form and fled into the darkness for dear life.

Swords clashed against stone. The shadow glanced up, and found himself staring into the shimmering blade of a giant battle axe. He turned around, and gazed into the plated armor of a knight. Behind him, soldiers gathered around, pinning him to a corner. Mages and archers gathered above, aiming their staves and bows down at him.

"This is the end for you, demon..."

The shadow planted his feet into the ground, and brandished his claws. He let out another shriek, bearing his fangs at the soldiers. Behind the fearsome mask, the man quaked in terror.

He did not want to die. He did not want to hurt these men. He wished Zelda was here. He wished she could order these men away. He had not intended to frighten her. He only wanted to see her. He only wanted to get help from her, as the Sage promised him...

The soldier swung his axe at the shadow. The shadow sidestepped him. Within, the man screamed at the top of his lungs. He swiped at the soldier, sending bits of plated armor flying into the air. His comrades looked on, terrified at the shadow's strength.

He growled and snarled at the soldiers. The man looked on, hoping to frighten them off. As the soldier recollected himself, he pulled his axe out of the mud and swung at the shadow again. The shadow grasped onto the handle of the weapon. Forcing the weapon away from him, the shadow snapped his fangs at the soldier.

Overwhelmed by the shadow's strength, the soldier lost his balance. The shadow kicked him to the ground, and the axe slipped out of his hand. The soldier cried out in pain, nursing the wound along his arm.

The shadow's nose flared. Drawn to the smell of fresh blood, the shadow's mouth salivated in thirst. Within, the man gritted his teeth in an effort to suppress the terrible instinct that threatened to consume him. Warmth permeated on the back of his left hand, piercing the perpetual numbness.

All around him, the soldier swung their weapons at him. The shadow glanced up at them with frenzied eyes and roared at them. Inside the shadow, the man screamed. He tore at the armor, eager to feed once more. When his eyes met exposed flesh, the shadow sunk his fangs into the hapless soldier.

Bliss washed over the shadow. Even as his comrades moved to attack him, the shadow found himself enraptured. Nothing could stand between him and his meal. For too long, the shadow had ignored his thirst. Now, as he drank the life away from his victim, he felt whole.

The man screamed in the prison of his mind. This was not pleasure—this was madness, born from that terrible curse. As blades collided with his blackened form, the man pulled away from his victim. Demonic instinct and human will waged war, and the shadow clasped his head in pain.

Bolts of energy flew through the air. The shadow shrieked as he skidded through the mud. Surges of electricity ran down his form, causing his body to twitch and convulse. Salivating, the shadow raced toward the soldiers with all of his frenzied might.

Flaming arrows pierced the muddy ground, fizzing out with a small hiss. The shadow darted from place to place, dodging the attacks of the mages with inhuman speed. He ran up to the soldiers. Despite the torrential downpour around them, they swung their blades at him. The shadow knocked their weapons away, tearing off their helmets and sinking his fangs into more warm flesh.

The man cried out in the depths of his mind. He wanted this to stop. He wanted this pointless battle to stop. He prayed for his bloodlust to leave, to fall back into the darkness from whence it came.

As he became lost in the shadow's bliss, a woman's scream pierced his ears. The shadow's head snapped up. He turned around, and found himself staring into Zelda's eyes once more. A bolt of light energy flew through the air, hurtling toward his goddess. The shadow snapped back to his senses.

He could not allow this to happen. He could not allow these man to hurt Zelda. He had to protect her. He had to save her.

The shadow dropped his victim into the mud. He ran toward Zelda. Within, the man cried out in horror. Before the spell could reach her, he jumped in front of the orb of energy. It collided with his body. Waves of energy surged through him, and the shadow screamed. He fell onto the muddy ground, convulsing.

Lightning flashed amid the roar of thunder. His mouth, dripping with blood and saliva, stained the thick, viscous mud. The shadow looked up at Zelda. He crawled on the ground toward her, her rapier glistening in the moonlight. As the world around him faded into the darkness, the man mouthed two words to her:

 **Forgive me...**


	12. Chapter XI: Prisoner of Light

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** Hi again, guys! Apologies for the delays with this chapter. I've managed to finish Breath of the Wild. To anyone who might be curious, I will not likely be including anything from BotW in this fanfic. Also, I would like to take a moment to give a big shoutout to SweetestChick for the review on the previous chapter. Thank you guys again for reading this!

 **EDIT** : It seems FFN ate my horizontal rulers. Terribly sorry about that!

Chapter XI - Prisoner of Light

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _The man turned around. Standing in the doorway of a small, wooden house, an aged old man peered back at him with concern. As morning sunlight bathed the trees around him, the man nodded his head._

 _"I have to, Grandpa. It's the only way to protect you and the village."_

 _Birds chirped. Morning dew glistened in the light. Gripping his sack, the man returned a sad smile toward the old man. In the shadow of the doorway, the man could hardly make out his features. The old man's voice, however, carried nothing but love, warmth, and concern._

 _"You've grown so much over these years. I wish your father were around to see you now. He would be so proud of you..."_

 _Words passed through the old man's lips. The man blinked, unable to hear his name._

 _"You needn't worry about a thing. I may be old, but I can still protect this village. Now, you best get a move on. Wouldn't want you to be late..."_

 _As the man turned to leave, something changed. He froze in his tracks, his blue eyes wide with surprise. The man turned around, only to find that his grandfather had vanished into thin air. Chills ran down his spine._

 _Dropping his sack onto the ground, his gaze darted all around him. In the pit of his stomach, something did not feel right. He did not know what was wrong. All trace of people and wildlife vanished into the morning sun._

 _He ran back into his home. Dread coursed through every fiber of his being. No trace of life remained inside. The man's eyes glanced toward the wall, where a series of black and white pictographs hung in wooden frames._

 _Three figures stood side by side—the old man, carrying a pitchfork, an aged woman standing beside him, and a young boy standing between them. Pain coursed through the man's head. He grasped the frame, forcing his gaze onto the faces of the pictograph._

 _A gasp escaped the man's lips. Their faces, blurred and unrecognizable, taunted him. He searched his mind, only to find a blank, empty abyss. The man fell onto his knees._

 _The glass frame shattered onto the ground. Everything around him followed suit. All around the man, the cold, gaping void of darkness swallowed him whole. Tendrils of darkness ensnared his body._

 _From beyond the shadow, the cold, skeletal remains of Nezera peered back at him. Her eye sockets burned with an unholy red light. She wrapped her dessicated, bony fingers around his body._

 _"You_ _ **are**_ _mine, shadow... now, and forever..."_

 _The man screamed in agony. Inky blackness traveled up his body, wrapping around him like twisted vines. As the darkness threatened to consume him, warmth permeated on the back of his left hand. Golden light pierced the darkness._

 _A glowing figure appeared before him. The man looked around, and found himself standing in an expanse of clear, shallow water. An old woman's voice echoed across the hallowed space._

 _"Awaken, Hero Eternal... awaken..."_

 _The man glanced down at the green tunic that adorned his body. He closed his eyes. Realization dawned on him: he was the Hero Eternal. That was his identity. At the hinges of that awareness, he searched his memory once more, only to find a void of nothingness. The man clasped his head in pain. As the Chamber of the Sage faded into white, several questions haunted him:_

 _Who is the Hero Eternal? Who is the man behind the Hero? Who is the man lost in shadow? Who is he?_

* * *

The shadow's eyes snapped open. He let out an ear piercing shriek into the darkness. The phantoms of his nightmare faded into the abyss. Blinking, the shadow's eyes darted around him.

A set of thick, iron bars stood in front of him. To the shadow's left, a small prison bed hung from the aged brick wall, supported by dull steel chains. Water dripped in the opposite corner of his cell, where rancid water dripped onto the ground.

Rats scurried around him, feasting on the mushrooms growing in the darkest corner of the cell. Flickers of light flashed in the shadows, driving the vermin out of the area. Behind him, past an open, barred window, petrichor from the outside flowed inside. Three figures stood outside of the shadow's cell: two guards, covered head to toe in plate mail, and a mage dressed in blue and white, carrying a simple staff.

"So, you are awake now, _demon_ ," The mage said, his voice seething with contempt.

From underneath his hood, the mage leered at the shadow. The man peered through the shadow's eyes, confused by his surroundings. He did not how he got here, or even why. As the man searched his memory, the grisly images of night's events flashed in his mind. The shadow placed a hand in his forehead, drowning out the pain that tore through the numbness.

"Can you understand me?"

The mage paused. The shadow pulled himself away from his memory. He cocked his head to the side, studying the man in the dim torchlight of the prison. Underneath the shadow's emotionless gaze, the man steeled himself. A smirk formed under his lips.

"You... are different from the others. I can see the intelligence in your eyes. I know not what sort of abomination you are, or why Princess Zelda has spared you, but mark my words: you will answer for the lives you've taken from us."

Guilt welled up inside the man's heart. He recalled his bloodlust, and the unfortunate soldiers who fell victim to it over the course of his escape. The man never intended to hurt those men—only to flee from those that would destroy him.

Zelda had to be here. Zelda knew what to do. She could reason with these men. She could explain to them why he came, and what he wanted.

Desperate, the shadow dissolved into a puddle. Just as his amorphous form slithered toward the steel bars, a barrier of golden energy manifested in front of him. The shadow screeched. Laughing, the mage watched as the shadow attempted to crawl up the window and through the cracks in the cell walls.

"Try as you may, there is no escape for you. The entire perimeter of that cell has been reinforced with a barrier of light magic, from ceiling to floor. Oh, and don't think you can slink your way into the shadows, either."

The shadow gathered form. He pulled himself toward the window, his fingers burning against the barrier of light surrounding the window. Peering outside, he saw the darkness of the night fading. Slivers of sunlight rose up from the distant mountains.

Shrieking in pain, the shadow tumbled back onto the prison ground. The mage's laugh rang through the dungeon.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

The shadow turned around, and bore his fangs at the mage. He brandished his claws and leapt toward the thick metal bars. Blackened fingers burned against a barrier of light. As the shadow cried out in pain, the mage mocked his futility from the beyond his reach.

As he pulled burning fingers away from the barrier of light, the shadow's thoughts turned toward Zelda.

He wanted to see her again. He wanted to apologize to her. He never intended to frighten her. He never intended for any of this to happen.

The shadow sat down on the bed, assaulted by the uncomfortable light. Unable to hide, he closed his eyes and called out to Zelda.

* * *

Standing alone atop the castle ramparts, a lone figure stood vigil over the training yard. In spite of the climate of fear that pervaded the castle grounds, hundreds of trainees and soldiers resumed their regimen under the fading night. As slivers of sunlight broke across the distant mountains, footsteps echoed behind him. The figure turned around and gazed into the face of Princess Zelda.

Her fingers clasped a manilla folder full of documents. As Doylan moved the visor of his helmet out of the way, a faint flicker of recognition filled his eyes. Zelda glanced up at him, her expression solemn and grave.

"Colonel Doylan," Zelda began, "What do you know of this man?"

She handed Doylan the manilla folder in her hand. Doylan carefully took it from her. He removed his gauntlets and opened the file. The black and white pictograph of a young man stared back at him. As his eyes scanned the documents, he moved the pictograph out of the way, revealing the name attached to the records within.

"Link Arnson?" Doylan pursed his lips. "Ah... I remember him now. He was one of the most talented swordsmen I had come across among our recruits. I hadn't seen skill like that since the days of his father. He had the making of a Knight of Hyrule in him for sure."

"He was among the squad of eleven we had sent to garrison the desert fort, yes? To keep the Shadowbound operating in the desert at bay."

Doylan nodded.

"It is hard to find men of his skill, as you know. When his squad did not report back from the desert... we assumed the worst. I personally went to Ordon to inform his grandfather of his... demise, Your Highness."

He handed Zelda back the file. She grabbed the file back from him, as though guarding a sacred treasure. Doylan raised his eyebrow at her and brushed his mustache aside.

"Forgive my boldness, Your Highness... but what does Link Arnson have to do with the shadow beast that attacked the castle last night?"

"Everything, Colonel Doylan." Zelda drew in a deep breath before continuing, "Link Arnson has _everything_ to do with last night's incident."

She narrowed her eyes at the soldier. Doylan looked back at her, his gaze of confusion palpable.

"What do you mean?"

Zelda paused, collecting her words. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes in thought.

 _Link... If I can get Doylan to testify on your behalf to the privy council, you may survive this day. There are no words that can describe just how sorry I am about all of this... Please forgive me._

"What I am about to tell you is confidential. Do not speak of this to anyone else. Not to the soldiers, the recruits, or to anyone else in the House of Knights."

"Of course, Your Majesty..."

Zelda turned away from Doylan. Placing his hand along the battlement, he furrowed his brow. He did not understand where his liege intended to go with their conversation. Sensing his uncertainty, she glanced back at him, holding the file in the growing light.

"I have reason to believe the man we once knew as Link Arnson is very much alive. During my visit to the Desert Temple, I encountered Nezera, one of the Shadowbound's high priestesses at the time. She, and others in her order, had cursed the soldiers we sent into the desert, transforming them into shadow beasts..."

Doylan's eyes widened.

"By the Gods... Are you _certain_ of this?"

Zelda nodded. Doylan held onto the battlement, his knees growing weak. The revelation left him breathless.

"Every soldier we sent into the desert fell victim to Nezera and the Shadowbound. Every soldier... except for one."

Zelda paused, waiting for Doylan's response. As the gears in his mind turned, it dawned on the colonel.

"Are you saying that monster _is_ Link Arnson, Your Highness?"

Shaking her head, Zelda turned to face him once more.

"I do not know for certain. What I do know is that there is a man trapped inside that shadow. He came to me last night, begging for help. That man is the reason I am still alive today. He has saved me twice now, both here at home and in the Desert Temple."

Doylan nodded his head in understanding, taking in her words.

"I know you have your hands full investigating the incident, Colonel. The mage responsible for his reckless endangerment of my person has already been dealt with, yes?"

"He has been disciplined for his behavior. I am extremely sorry about what happened last night, Your Highness. I assure you, it will not happen again."

Zelda held her hand up.

"No, Colonel. You need not apologize to me. What happened last night was an unfortunate accident... for all parties involved. None of us knew this would happen. Regardless... the man in our custody—the man rotting in the dungeon as we speak—is just as much of a victim as any of us are. For this reason above all others, I need your help."

Doylan paused and furrowed his brow in thought. With this information presented to him, he found himself in a quandary. He recalled the reports of the shadow's frenzied thirst for blood, and how he peeled away armor to get at that blood. Yet that same creature also took the blast that would have surely killed Princess Zelda.

 _The shadow beasts are mindless, and exist only to destroy lives. This shadow's ability to take on human form... is there truly a man lost inside it? I have no reason to doubt Her Highness. The shadow did not attack anyone until he was cornered by my men. Perhaps there is more to this than we know...,_ he thought.

"Colonel... I would like you to come to the dungeon with me, so that we may confirm his identity."

"Your Highness..."

"I know I am asking a lot, considering what he did last night, but his life hangs in the balance. The council wants him destroyed. They do not see him— _know him_ —as I do. If that man is killed, our hope of destroying the Shadowbound is lost."

As the morning sun rose higher and higher above the distant mountains, the shadow's voice cried out in Zelda's mind.

 _«Zelda... help me!_ _ **...Please help me!**_ _»_

Images flashed in her mind, tearing her away from her discussion. She saw sunlight pouring through the window of the shadow's prison. Barriers of light surrounded him on all sides, drowning out the darkness completely. As the light fell on the shadow, his body erupted in flame.

The shadow's pained shrieks echoed throughout the castle. The vision faded, and Zelda's eyes widened. Everyone in the yard looked toward the two of them on the rampart.

 _Oh no..._

"Colonel! I need your answer! There is not much time! Will you come with me?"

Sensing the worry in her voice, Doylan nodded.

"I will come with you."

"Thank you, Colonel..."

The two of them bolted toward the dungeon. Zelda wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, the shadow's pain too great to bear.

 _I pray we are not too late..._

* * *

Sunlight poured into the shadow's cell. The shadow held his arms in front of him. He shrieked, frantic to find cover from the encroaching rays. As the light passed over his body, his blackened flesh sizzled and combusted into flame.

Pain unimaginable coursed through the shadow, piercing the perpetual numbness. He had not felt this since the first time he dared step into the light. Now, caged like an animal, and without any shadows to hide in, his very being began to melt and fall apart. Both man and shadow screamed into the dawn.

The guards turned around and looked on, their faces contorted into disgusted and revolted expressions. Yet they could not look away. The way the shadow moved, the way he wailed... this creature seemed too human, too different from the shadow beasts that fled at the dawn. Guilt welled up inside them, rooting them in place.

As moments passed, the shadow's screams grew louder. Only the puff of smoke alerted them to a new presence. Both the guards and the mage turned away from the shadow, and looked on at the new figure before them.

"Lady Impa!" They cried out.

Her face, contorted into absolute fury, turned toward the mage. A thick, black cloth remained clenched in her hands, her knuckles white and tense. She pointed toward the cell.

"Open this cell. _**Now**_."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Impa's anger, the mage gulped and held up his staff. The gem glowed with a golden hue. Like shards of glass, the barrier of light fell away. The shadow collapsed onto the ground, rolling in every direction. Impa narrowed her eyes at the guards, who frantically unlocked the iron barred door.

The door creaked open, and in a heartbeat, Impa rushed inside the cell. She threw the black cloth onto the shadow's body. Within seconds of the darkness falling on his body, the flames vanished. Shrieks and howls of pain echoed through the dungeon without end. Impa looked up, glaring at the soldiers and the mage.

"You were ordered to _contain_ the shadow. You were not permitted to _execute_ him!"

"But Lady Impa—"

Impa held her hand up at them. The sound of footsteps filled the stairwell, punctuated by the shadow's shallow breaths.

"I will deal with _you_ later. Get out of my sight!"

As the mage ran out of the room, Zelda and Doylan rushed into the dungeon. They stepped toward the shadow's cell. Impa turned toward the guards.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Block off the window! Seal the area! No sunlight must enter this cell!" Impa ordered.

The guards stepped away from the cell. Zelda gasped at the blanketed figure of the shadow. Poking out from under the thick, dark cloth, the shadow's blistering left hand laid exposed, shaking uncontrollably. Zelda clasped her hand over her mouth. A wave of emotion broke through her mask of calm.

 _Link... Link, no..._

She fell onto her knees. Doylan, too, found himself in shock at the scene playing out before his eyes. As the guards rushed to block off the barred window of the cell, Impa nodded at the both of them.

"I came as quickly as I could, Your Highness," Impa said, "He is still alive. Looks like I made it just before the worst could happen."

Zelda nodded her head, pushing back the emotion that whirled within her.

"Thank you... Impa..."

She laid her right hand over the shadow's left. Under the cover of the sheet, the shadow peered back at her with wide, dilated eyes. Though she could not see his other features, she sensed the anguish coursing through his entire being. Zelda entwined her gloved fingers around his own.

Between ragged, shallow breaths, the shadow meekly reciprocated her actions. Zelda looked down at him with untold sorrow. She strained to hold back her sadness at his current state. Warmth permeated her right hand.

 _«I am sorry... I am so sorry,»_ Zelda whispered to his thoughts, _«You did not deserve any of this. Twice now, you have saved my life. Yet here you rot, reaping the penalty for my mistake...»_

Although he could not feel her touch, the simple act soothed and calmed him. The man looked up at her through the shadow's eyes. Countless emotions whirled within his mind, their names lost to the abyss of his memory.

 _«Zel... da...»_

The shadow strained to speak to her. He did not like seeing her this way. He did not like seeing her this way at all. He did not like the way it made him feel. He did not like these new feelings manifesting within him.

A golden light shimmered on the back of the shadow's left hand, in response to Zelda's. Doylan watched with widened eyes as the mark of the Triforce shimmered on the back of his charred, blistered hand. In that moment, it dawned on him why his liege wanted to preserve the shadow's life.

 _I don't believe it... it's the Hero Eternal..._

Nothing could prepare him for this. As he watched Zelda embrace the shadow hidden under the cloth, his heart sank. He turned toward Impa, and the two of them stepped away, leaving Zelda and the shadow alone with the nearby guards.


	13. Chapter XII: Tribunal

**Shadowbound**

 **Author's Note:** So, here we are. Another chapter has finally be put up for your reading pleasure. Before I begin, I would like to extend a heartfelt thanks to SweetestChick, GreenFantasy64, and KuroLizpop12, as well as guest reviewers Aven and USMCvet for taking the time to review the story. It means a lot that even after all this time, you guys are still reading and enjoying this story.

That being said, I will be up front: updates are going to be sporadic going forward. While I enjoy writing this story, there are other projects, both original and fanfiction, that I am more personally invested in. I would be very grateful if my other works, both here and on FFN, FP, AO3, and DA got some love. Who knows? Such a thing might encourage me to update this a little more often.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter XII - Tribunal

 _"Colonel Doylan... can you confirm his identity?"_

 _Zelda peered into Colonel Doylan's eyes. He stood before the cell housing the shadow, studying every inch of his face. A deep, heartfelt sigh escaped his lips, while the shadow cocked his head from side to side, confused by the entire exchange._

 _Doylan studied every inch of the shadow's face. In spite of the severe burns he sustained in the sunlight, he stood before them in the cell, fully recovered from his injuries. In full view of the torchlight, the shadow's youthful, masculine face stood in full view—a face he remembered all too well, a face that haunted him ever since he gave that young man his orders._

It was you the entire time, wasn't it? You were the Hero Eternal all along... and now you appear before us, cursed by the Shadowbound. If word ever got out about this, I don't know what would happen. There is already enough sadness to go around, and our morale is already low...

 _He turned his head toward her, and peered into her eyes. The two of them stepped away from the cell, while the guards looked on with forlorn, mortified expressions of their own. Deep inside her heart, she knew the truth, and what the colonel would soon confirm._

 _"...There's no mistaking it, Your Highness. It's him..."_

 _Zelda nodded silently, her face morose. Her mind turned, processing every bit of information he presented to her. Yet the hardest task lay ahead._

 _"Colonel Doylan... thank you for confirming his identity..." Zelda turned around, and returned a piercing stare. "The council will want to know your findings. Await my summons. Tell no one what you've found today. That's an order."_

 _"Yes, Your Majesty..."_

 _Without another word, Colonel Doylan made his way up the stairs. Zelda turned toward the shadow. The ghost of the cursed soldier overlaid the shadow. He peered back at her with a resigned expression._

«Are you going to kill me?»

 _Those words rooted the Princess in place. Warmth permeated on her right hand. Courage called out to Wisdom in the dim torchlight. Zelda returned a sad gaze of her own._

«I do not know,» _Zelda began,_ «I do not know how this is going to turn out. The council thinks you are a monster. They do not know you as I do. Please... wait just a little bit longer. I promise I will do what I can to save you...»

 _The shadow closed his eyes._

«Perhaps... this is for the best...»

 _The shadow lowered his head, while the ghost looked away. He could not bear to see her gaze any longer. Emotions roiled within him, fueling his guilt._

 _Fear and surprised filled Zelda's mind. She could not believe the thoughts the shadow uttered. Instinctively and without concern for anyone around her, she stepped toward the shadow's cell, and placed her right hand on top of his left._

«Look at me.»

 _On hearing Zelda's words in his mind, the shadow slowly raised his head, until his gaze met hers. She stared into the ghost's vivid blue eyes, wracked with untold sorrow._

«I know you would never do this. It was the curse that made you do it. You are not at fault for any of this...» Zelda paused. «I swear to you that I will not let them destroy you. Together, we will break Nezera's curse, and restore your true self.»

«If I am to be destroyed... so be it. I accept my fate...»

Zelda stepped through the gloomy halls of the castle. Surrounded by Impa and an entourage of guards, she made her way toward the throne room. Beneath her mask of calm, she feared what would happen the minute she stepped inside. When the doors to those vaunted halls opened, she said nothing as she entered.

Standing on the edges of the red rug, the familiar faces of the privy council greeted her eyes. As she walked past them, they knelt before her.

"Hail to the Goddesses," they proclaimed.

She took her seat on the throne. Impa stood to her right, holding Nezera's staff. For a brief moment, Zelda's eyes shifted toward the armed guards positioning themselves throughout the room, their numbers in the royal chambers greater than ever.

"Rise," Zelda called out, "Let us resume our meeting without further delay."

Each member of the privy council rose to their feet. Zelda felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her. Councillor Vaynd narrowed his eyes at her. Others peered back at her with expressions ranging from incredulity to anger.

"I am sure you are all well _aware_ of the events that have happened as of late. I need not remind everyone of the lives we have lost to the monster being _housed_ in the dungeon as we speak." Councillor Vaynd furrowed his brow. "Your Highness, with all due respect, why have you stayed your hand? Why have you _allowed_ that abomination to live?"

Zelda peered back at him. "That 'abomination' is the reason I'm still alive, Vaynd."

A wave of hushed whispers filled the chamber. Councillor Vaynd gazed back at her with disbelief.

"I don't understand, Your Highness..."

Zelda closed her eyes briefly.

 _Link... I pray that what I am about to do does not incite their wrath any further. They see you no differently than the shadow beasts under the Shadowbound's sway. They do not see the man suffering under Nezera's dreadful curse. If I am to make them see reason—if there is any hope of getting them to spare your life—they must know the truth... no matter how painful..._

"The shadow who visited us last night, and the cursed soldier who protected us in the desert... are one and the same, Councillor Vaynd."

Shocked gasps followed Zelda's pronouncement. The privy council looked at one another, at a loss for words. From among the group, Councillor Ryla shook her head in anger.

"What is the matter with you all?!" Ryla voice seethed with vitriol. "That monster killed five of our soldiers, and wounded seven others! Those men are still in critical condition after that monster's bloodbath on the castle grounds! That _thing_ must be destroyed like all the others, lest we all become its next blood meal!"

As hushed voices murmured to one another, Valah cocked his head at Ryla. He twirled his beard as she carried on. He held up his hand, silencing Ryla's proclamation and silencing his fellow councillors.

"Come now, Ryla. I know our nerves are frayed from the night's events, but surely even you are not so base as to be consumed by fear and paranoia?"

Valah turned toward his fellow councillors. "This shadow is different. He did not attack our soldiers until they _attacked_ him. Up until that point, the shadow tried to flee from the castle grounds. That, to me, implies a creature that possesses intelligence. Even as he sits in the dungeon, he has made no attempt to escape. We have left no barrier to contain him since the incident with the mage. If he had wanted to escape, Ryla... he would've done so."

Ryla shook her head.

"Are you defending that monster now, too, Valah? He's making fools of us! He's biding his time, waiting for his moment to strike!"

"You've seen the shadow beasts and how they operate, Ryla. They do not reason. They kill and feed indiscriminately. That is all they know or understand. The shadow is capable of thought and reason. He has shown that much by his actions. On top of that, he can take on a human shape... something the shadow beasts are incapable of doing."

"He is dangerous! At any moment, he could become that same bloodthirsty animal who murdered our soldiers in the training yard! What if he gets loose into the city? Are we going to contain him then, when the damage is too great? How many lives must that thing take before we see him as the demon he _truly_ is?!"

More whispers filled the chamber. Zelda looked on, her expressionless mask hiding her unease with these proceedings. A part of her felt pleased with Valah, for making her argument for her, while another felt disappointment at Ryla for allowing her fear to cloud her judgment. She understood all too well why she felt that way.

 _We have all lost so much to the Shadowbound...,_ Zelda thought.

Valah stared squarely into Ryla's eyes as he continued. "It all lines up with what Her Highness spoke of the cursed soldier encountered in the Desert Temple, Ryla..." Valah shifted toward Zelda. "Your Highness... if this shadow is indeed the very same one you encountered in the desert... how did he follow you out of the desert? Why has he come here? What does he want?"

Zelda gazed back at him.

"He has the ability to meld with shadows, Valah. Although we searched for any trace of the shadow as we made our way out of the desert, we found no sign of him. As for why he came... he wanted to see me."

Gasps of confusion filled the room. The councillors turned to one another, analyzing Zelda's every word. Sensing their bewilderment, Zelda continued.

"I was alone in the library, searching through our personnel records when the shadow appeared before me. He reached out to me, pleading for help."

Vaynd raised an eyebrow.

"Help? He came to you _for help_?"

Zelda nodded.

"Yes. Nezera's curse has robbed him of his memory. He does not know who he is, or what he is... only that he simply _is_. He came to me out of desperation, not out of a desire to harm others."

Ryla, incredulous, turned toward Impa.

"Is this true, Lady Impa?!"

Impa nodded.

"The Princess has no reason to lie. Everything is as Her Majesty claims."

"If that is the case, then you will not object to us hearing Colonel Doylan's testimony of the incident in the prison?"

Impa shook her head. Zelda turned toward a nearby scribe, who had busily recorded the proceedings thus far.

"Summon Colonel Doylan at once."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hushed whispers filled the chamber. Colonel Doylan stepped onto the long red carpet, clad in armor. He held his helmet under his arm. As he approached the throne, he knelt before her and placed his hand on his chest.

"I have arrived, Your Majesty," Doylan said.

"At ease, Colonel Doylan." Zelda motioned toward the council. "Thank you for arriving here on such short notice."

She motioned toward a nearby scribe. The scribe nodded his head, and stepped toward Doylan. In turn, he waved his hand toward a partitioned seat near the throne. Without a word, he stopped before it and turned around. The scribe held a tattered green book before him. He placed a gauntleted right hand on the book.

"Colonel Doylan, in the name of Goddess Hylia, do you swear that the testimony you are about to give before Her Majesty and the privy council is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Thank you, Colonel. You may be seated."

Doylan took a seat. With book in hand, the scribe stepped away, and took his original position to the left of Zelda's throne. Councillor Ryla brushed her gray bangs out of her face, and peered at the man from underneath her hood.

"Colonel Doylan, where were you during the shadow's attack at 2300?"

Doylan looked up at Ryla. "I was in the guardhouse at 2230, attending to paperwork for the newest army recruits. As I was getting ready to send the latest army personnel documents for Her Majesty's final approval, I heard commotion in the west wing near the library.

"I followed my men to the west training yard, where the attack occurred. I By the time I made it out there, I witnessed the shadow leaping in front of Her Majesty. After taking the brunt of a stray bolt of magic, the shadow collapsed into the mud, his threat neutralized."

Ryla pursed her lips. "And what happened afterward?"

"I attended to the wounded, then questioned my men regarding the incident. They informed me of the shadow's frenzied attack. During that time, Her Majesty ordered the shadow to be imprisoned in the castle dungeon, and for the mage responsible to be charged with reckless endangerment. I spent the rest of the evening in the infirmary, accounting for the deceased.

"The next morning, I was approached by Her Highness. She questioned me about a late soldier by the name of Link Arnson."

As the words left the colonel's mouth, hushed whispers filled the room. Ryla raised an eyebrow at him, and approached the stand.

"Who is 'Link Arnson', Colonel Doylan?"

"He... was among the squad of eleven we sent to garrison the desert fort... before their disappearance. I had not seen such talent and skill in a recruit since the days of his father, Arn. I knew him well. We had served together during the Gerudo Rebellion many years ago, and I was there when Arn was knighted. I had the honor of witnessing Link's skill for myself, which was why he was among the recruits I selected for enlistment."

Valah held his chin in thought. "What does this 'Link Arnson' have to do with the shadow's attack?"

Colonel Doylan paused. "Permission to speak freely?"

Zelda nodded her head. "Permission granted."

"I questioned Her Highness regarding that. She said she had reason to believe that Link Arnson and the shadow were the same being. Her Highness discussed with me at length regarding her initial encounter with it in the Desert Temple. At that point, we heard its screams from the dungeon. Her Highness asked me to accompany her to the dungeon... to confirm the shadow's identity."

"Did you agree to do so?" Vaynd asked.

Doylan nodded. "Yes, I did. The two of us then made our way to the dungeon as quickly as possible. When we arrived, Lady Impa was already on the scene. Lady Impa informed us of the mage's insubordination, and of his attempt on the shadow's life. Regrettably, I had no choice but to order the mage's own discipline hearing. It is still pending at this time."

Another councillor stepped forward. "What happened afterward?"

Doylan turned to face the councillor. "After the night had come and gone, I returned to the dungeon with Zelda. There, I confirmed that the shadow was indeed Link Arnson... one of the missing squad of eleven sent into the desert."

"How did you know it was him?"

Doylan took in a deep breath before answering. "There was no mistaking his face, councillor. He looks just like his father. I could never forget Arn's face... the face of my best friend. I studied the shadow's face, and the pictograph in Link Arnson's file with the utmost scrutiny. They are... _identical_."

Mortified gasps filled the chamber, followed by hushed voices. Before the councillors could react to the frightening news, Zelda raised her hand.

"Thank you, Colonel Doylan. That will be all. Dismissed."

Doylan bowed before Zelda, and took his leave of the chamber. As the doors to the throne room slammed shut, the councillors returned to arguing with one another.

"How can this be?"

"How did this 'Link' survive?"

"Why does he resemble the Hero Eternal, depicted in the legends...?"

"So the Shadowbound truly are responsible for the beasts plaguing our land!"

"We must weed out the Shadowbound at once!"

"Hang them for treason!"

"How dare they commit such profane acts in our kingdom!"

Before they could argue any further, Zelda raised her hand.

 **"Enough!"** Zelda's voice stunned the crowd. "This is getting us nowhere. While we bicker and argue like children, the Shadowbound gather strength. We must come together to find solutions, or all will be for naught."

The councillors paused, dismayed by the princess' words. Beneath her mask of calm, Zelda fumed at the councillors for wasting precious time.

 _The Hero's life hangs in the balance. How can they bicker and argue while so much is at stake? If Father were around, none of this would be happening..._

"You are right, Your Highness. We have no time for pointless arguing. Let us focus on the matter at hand..." The councillor adjusted his robes. "Your Highness, forgive us for doubting your wisdom, but what shall be done with the shadow?"

Ryla stepped forward.

"Councillor Arys, even if one of our own is lost inside that shadow, how do we know when the curse will get the better of him? He is an accident waiting to happen." Ryla looked up at Zelda. "He must be destroyed along with the others!"

Valah's eyes widened.

"Did you not hear Colonel Doylan's testimony, Councillor? One of our own is lost inside that shadow. We must help him, not destroy him!"

Councillor Arys stepped forward.

"Ryla has a point. We cannot allow him to wander freely. He is far too dangerous. If his bloodlust is a product of Nezera's curse, then the consequences could prove disastrous if he were to make his way into the city..."

Zelda held up her hand.

"The shadow is more useful to us alive than dead. This, among others, is why I have spared the shadow's life. I understand full well the danger his bloodlust represents, but to kill him would jeopardize any chance we might have of defeating the Shadowbound or bringing back our loved ones."

Arys paused. "What did you have in mind, my liege?"

Impa stepped forward, and presented Nezera's staff once more.

"Through the shadow and the staff, we may be able study the magics that force Link into his current state. In turn, we can find a means of reversing Nezera's curse, and in turn restoring all of the people that the cult has twisted into monsters," Zelda said.

"So the cursed soldier will become a guinea pig for research..." Vaynd replied.

Every single member of the privy council tilted their head at her proposal. Councillor Arys held up his hand.

"A moment, Your Highness..."

"Of course."

The twelve of them gathered into a circle, discussing Zelda's proposition. Underneath her mask of calm, Zelda wanted to scream, the fate of the Hero Eternal in their unknowing hands. After several tense minutes, the privy council broke away from one another, and turned toward their liege.

"We will go along with your plan, Your Highness," Arys began, "...but with one addition: he must be kept quarantined at all times. If at any point he attacks any of our men, he must be destroyed."

Zelda wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. Yet a part of her felt dismayed by their decision, despite understanding their reasoning. She did not want to lock the shadow up in a cage for the rest of his existence. He would never be able to recover his memory within the castle dungeon.

 _Yet even still, my hands are tied. I'm sorry, Link. I promise you, I will find a way._

"Very well." Zelda stood up from her throne. "I declare this meeting over."

Each of the twelve councillors bowed before Zelda, and took their leave of the throne room. As the doors closed with a loud thud, Zelda began to plan her next course of action. Fading sunlight grew dimmer and dimmer through the stained glass windows, reflecting the end of a tenuous meeting and a fight over life and death... for now.


End file.
